What Happens In Kyoshi
by BlackVelvetBand
Summary: Prince Zuko, and the GAang take a vacation on Kyoshi Island. Flirting, fighting, and embarrasment ensue as Sokka takes it upon himself to defend Katara's virtue...in a dress? A short,chaptered fic featuring Zutara, Sokki, and Taang. Now COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own Avatar, or any of the characters. I merely use them for my own enjoyment by writing. If I did own Avatar, I could guarantee that Suki would be positively alive, and Azula would have an incredibly graphic death scene on the horizon. (For some fun possibilities check out conterra-san's _Death of A Princess) _Now, on with the fic!

**What Happens in Kyoshi…**

**By BlackVelvetBand**

Prologue or In Fair Kyoshi, Where We Lay Our Scene…

Mist rose in pearly swirls from the undulating waters off the coast of Kyoshi Island. In the pale gray light of the dawn, a small blue-clad figure strode languidly toward the ocean. Breathing a contented sigh at the peacefulness only the early-morning hours could provide, Katara ran a hand through her wildly fanning hair; pushing it back from her face. Smiling, she watched another indigo wave crest white and crash to the shore, before quickly untying the sash holding her robe closed, allowing the garment to drop in an ungraceful heap at her feet.

She continued her way to the surf, clad only in her white wrappings. _It's been too long, she_ thought as her feet finally met the lukewarm water, the salt spray caressing her face. Smiling even wider now, Katara took her stance and began to bend.

_Agni! It feels good to sleep in,_ Zuko thought as he stretched arms up overhead. Tossing off the thin sheet that covered his body, he stood up and made his way over to the small balcony adjoining his bedroom in the large oceanfront house he was sharing with his small band of friends.

Zuko smiled wryly at the thought. If only his Uncle could see him now, the all-powerful Fire Lord vacationing for a week on Kyoshi Island with none other than the Avatar and his loyal "GAang." Of course, they'd had to claim that their visit to the island was purely business in order to cover up the fact that it was purely for pleasure. Zuko had left the arranging of this little retreat, and the subsequent lying to hoards of angry Fire-Nation nobles to Katara.

At the thought of the blue-eyed water bender, Zuko couldn't help but let an actual smile slip across his face. _Damn her effect on him_. Ever since he and Katara began to secretly explore their gradually changing relationship he found that his austere, stoic façade was easily broken just with the thought of her, and it only increased in her presence.

However, Zuko had his own unique effect on her, he mused as he leaned on the railing of the balcony. The smile on his face turned almost predatory as he remembered exactly how he'd turned the fierce water bender into nothing more than a puddle of her element the night before, on that exact balcony. His eyes darkened at the memory of how she had whispered his name with the little breath he had left in her body before he plastered his lips over hers once more in the pursuit of leaving her totally devoid of oxygen and trembling in his arms.

He would have succeeded too, if it wasn't for her stupid brother. Knocking up and down the hallway for ten minutes straight, screeching about how Suki had stolen his boomerang and refused to give it back, scaring Katara away from his balcony, afraid of being caught.

_Oh well,_ Zuko thought, as he let his eyes roam over the landscape. The sky was tinged with pink, bringing out the gold-leaf paint on the statue of Avatar Kyoshi, making her fans sparkle. He judged he'd slept in about a half an hour past his usual waking time, which was sunrise.

As Zuko turned his thought to what he should do to occupy his time until his friends awoke, a movement on the beach caught his eye. Squinting into the distance he made out the trim figure of a woman, with long brown hair flowing in the breeze. As she moved her body gracefully, almost sensually in a turn, he realized that she was water bending. And Zuko only knew one brown-haired, female water bender…

Zuko stood for a few more moments, part of him watching in respect, but a larger part was admiring the other admirable qualities she happened to be showcasing. His eyes widened as he realized for the first time just _all_ that he was able to _see _.―slim, tan arms, and her smooth flat stomach, even _legs. What_ was she _wearing_? It looked like she had merely wrapped herself in strips of white cloth.

Zuko blinked, convincing himself it wasn't a trick of the light. The predatory grin from earlier returned full force. Zuko glanced once more at the figure before striding purposefully to the door without even bothering to put on a shirt. He had suddenly become possessed with an undeniable urge to go practice his fire bending on the beach.

A/N: Thus concludes the prologue...now you know you want to click on that little button and review, don't you? More to be posted soon. In the next chapter, some lovely Zutara flirting and fighting. Until then...BlackVelvetBand


	2. Great Balls of Fire!

A/N: I don't own Avatar, if I did I'd be able to answer the question Why can Firebenders get burned? You would think that if you can breathe it, shoot it out of your hands and feet that your skin would be impervious to being burned. Go figure. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, you made my day! If you're new to the story, don't forget to review after you read, feed my waning ego (it didn't get its Wheaties today!).

* * *

**What Happens In Kyoshi...**

**By BlackVelvet Band**

**Chapter One: A Friendly Sparring Match Proceeded By Flirting or Great Balls of Fire!**

Katara bent the water at her feet, creating a serpentine spiral which curled around her body. Shifting, she moved her arms, causing the immense water snake to lash out with a whip-like crack before returning to its previous position. She was preparing to change the water's nature but a crackling sound behind her galvanized her reflexes and she twisted rapidly around, just in time to intercept the mammoth torrent of flames that was inches from her shocked face. The fire collided with the water, erupting in an instant of deluge of steam.

"Your reflexes are quite good," a low, gravelly voice behind her praised. "But you of all people should know better than to let your guard down like that."

"**_Excuse me_,"** Katara snapped irritably. "If it didn't occur to me that one my friends was out to burn my face off during my vacation!" Katara let the water snake fall around her feet, running a hand through her windswept hair in frustration when Zuko's face was finally visible through the steam. She bit her lip, noting the hurt expression on his face which he had resolutely turned to gaze out at the water. "Zuko, I'm so sorry," she started. "I didn't mean to insinuate that you're anything like ―like _him_."

"I know that wasn't your intention," he stated curtly. "You had a right to be angry." Katara's eyes widened in surprise, Zuko rarely admitted he was wrong, no matter if he was or not.

His eyes glanced over at her, before resting on his feet. "You do know I would never purposely harm you Katara, don't you?" He declared, struggling to control the plea in his voice and detesting how weak he sounded. He thought he had stopped seeking other's approval a long time ago, yet here he was unsure what he would do without hers.

"_Of course_ I know that, Zuko," Katara replied gently. The silence between them thickened, as well as the tension. "What are you doing down here, anyway?" She asked after a few moments when she could bear the silence no more.

"I saw you practicing," he replied. "I haven't had an opportunity to practice bending for a while. I thought maybe you would be up for a friendly match." Zuko fixed her in his golden stare, awaiting an answer which Katara was currently too dumbfounded to give. The steam had finally dissipated completely, revealing a _very shirtless _Zuko standing there in all his toned glory. Katara was reminded of a few classical sculptures of Agni she had seen in the royal gardens.

"Katara?" He prodded. "If you're done ogling me, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to answer my question."

Snapping her eyes to his face, Katara blushed scarlet. "I wasn't ogling you!" She barked, embarrassed he had realized that was indeed _exactly_ what she had been doing.

"Oh well," Zuko smirked. "I can't say I mind, because _I_ will admit that I was returning the favor. What exactly would you call that _delicious_ ensemble?" He said, stepping towards her and gesturing.

With a start, Katara realized that she was wearing only her under things, in front of _Zuko _no less. Sure, Aang and Sokka had seen her wearing them, but for some reason, quite possibly the feral gleam currently expressed in his eyes, she didn't feel safe this uncovered in front of the Fire Lord. She felt his gaze follow her movement hungrily, as she crossed her arms over her chest to provide more cover. Deciding that she would feel much better once she was back in her robe, she shifted her weight, trying to discern the easiest way to get past Zuko to the garment which was lying a few feet behind him. Zuko followed her gaze to where her robe was and turned back to her with an infuriating grin. Katara knew she would have to move fast if she was to have a prayer of reaching it before he did.

"Alright, Zuko," she said, as she began to sidle over toward her robes, hoping she was achieving the nonchalant look she was going for. "I'd be happy to spar with you as soon as I put on my robe." Katara, noticed the slight shift of his weight, and broke into a run. Only a foot away from her goal, however, she was prevented from going any further by a pair of rippling arms, attached to a _very_ well-sculpted chest. Katara gulped as Zuko held her steady in front of him, eyelevel with his chest.

"I don't think so," Zuko taunted, placing his hand under her chin and forcing her eyes up to his face. "I rather like this look," he continued, running a hand through her unbound hair. "I've decided that the last I want is for you to put that robe back on. And, being the omnipotent Fire Lord I am, I always get what I want." Katara struggled as annoyance battled with attraction. Annoyance won by a thin margin and she rolled her eyes. "So, if you really want your robe back, you're going to have to fight me for it. In which case," he added, "I wouldn't really want it anyway, if I were you." Katara shivered as his hand wandered from her cheek down her neck to rest on her shoulder. Zuko leaned in so his lips were only a fraction away from her ear, his warm breath caressing her cheek. "I have a feeling it's going to get rather hot out here." Chuckling, he gently pushed her away from him and assumed his stance.

Throwing her best withering glare over her shoulder, Katara stalked a few feet down the shore, before sinking into her guard position. "How about we put a little wager on our match?" She called across the distance, fuming at his arrogance. "If I win, I get my robe back and you get to leave here in one piece."

"And if I win?" Zuko returned, arching his only eyebrow.

"You shouldn't get your hopes up like that," Katara replied, as she bent the water before her into a large shield. "Because you won't."

"May the best man win." Zuko goaded as he punched his fist forward, releasing three rapidly speeding fireballs which Katara blocked easily, steam hissing in the wake of her water.

"Don't you mean the best woman?" She replied, making a winding motion with her arm, causing a tendril of water behind Zuko to ensnare his ankle, bringing his feet out from under him. Zuko rolled as soon as his body hit the sand, coming up into a crouch just in time to see Katara hurtling out of the steam, water whips on each arm.

Zuko grinned. _This is going to get very interesting, _he thought, flicking his arm creating his own slender whip of fire. Then the fight began in earnest.

* * *

A/N: Thus ends Chapter One. Please review, you know you want to!

Next chapter: Sokka gets a nasty shock while training with Suki...


	3. Suki Teaches Sokka and Learns

**A/N: I don't own Avatar or Zutara would be cannon.**

**

* * *

**

**What Happens In Kyoshi…**

**By Black Velvet Band**

Chapter Two: Suki Teaches Sokka and Learns a Lesson of Her Own

Or

Sokka's Return to Drag

"Better!" Suki cried happily, as she held out a hand in order to help Sokka up from the matt after throwing him down on it for the umpteenth time that morning. "Your blocking's getting faster. You just need to learn not to stand with your feet so close together when you step backwards," she said demonstrating her point. "It makes it easy for an opponent to knock you off your feet or throw you." The head Kyoshi warrior, in full uniform and make-up smiled at her pupil who was yawning widely and doing a poor job of hiding it.

"Okay Suki." Sokka replied sleepily. "Remind me why I had to be up this early again?" He queried as he reached up and adjusted the tassel on his headdress, which was sagging pitifully to one side of his head. "And why do I have to wear this again?" Sokka gestured to the green and gold dress he was wearing, the official uniform of the Kyoshi warriors.

Suki sighed. "You have to be up this early because _you _said _you wanted_ to train with us." She poked him playfully in the chest. "This is when we train. And in order to train with us, you must do as tradition dictates, hence the uniform." She gestured around the room to the rest of her female comrades who were stretching, sparring, and refining their skills by throwing their infamous steel-bladed fans at colorful targets lined up on the wall. "See," Suki stated pointedly. "They wear the uniform without complaining."

"Yes, Suki," Sokka replied, exasperated. "But you're forgetting one important detail. They're GIRLS." He waved his arms up and down. "I am _not_ a girl."

"I know _quite well_ you're not a girl, Sokka." Suki replied taking a step closer to him and resting her hands lightly on his shoulders. Sokka's arms automatically circled her waist, causing Suki to smile slightly at the familiarity which accompanied the almost intimate gesture.

"Come on Sokka," she wheedled. "If you get this right I'll take you to my favorite spot on the Island." She leaned closer so face was resting in the curve of his neck. "It's this little secluded waterfall just up the beach. We can go swimming there together, _just the_ _two of us_." She titled her face up and met his gaze with a meaningful look, causing Sokka's face to turn so bright a shade of red that it was visible even under the layers of make-up he wore.

"O-O-Kay." Sokka stammered. "Good," Suki said, as she leaned back in order to look at his flushed face. A strange look flitted across it, and Suki's brow furrowed. She was distracted however when he tugged her closer once more, ignoring the twittering giggles of Suki's fellow warriors who had stopped their training momentarily to watch their interaction. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Suki?" He asked his voice suddenly husky. "Because I do believe that image could get me through the rest of training." Sokka's hand ghosted up her side, resulting in a tingling sensation spreading over Suki's skin.

"Have I ever lied to you, Sokka?" Suki returned sullenly, adopting a pouting expression. "Ivow by Avatar Kyoshi's sprit that we will go swimming later."

"Great," he said. "Then you won't mind if I do this!" He cried as he twisted his body, sending Suki flying onto the mat. "HA!" He cried jubilantly launching into an over exaggerated happy dance. "Did I get you or what? **Who's the man**? Sokka is!"

"Oh, you are **SO** going to pay for that!" Suki roared, launching herself at his legs and tackling him. She had just succeeded in pinning his arms over his head, when a deafening noise caused them to pause.

"What _was _that?" Sokka asked, craning his neck from his position under Suki attempting to discern the cause of the noise but making no attempt whatsoever to escape.

"_That_ was Sugar Queen and his Royal Pain in the Ass." An incredibly disheveled and irritated Toph said as she entered the doorway of the hut. "They're sparing down by the beach. I couldn't sleep they were making so much noise." Toph flipped her head back and planted her feet in an uncanny imitation of Zuko. "You'll have to do better than that to best me, peasant!" She said in a low gravelly voice before switching into a high pitched squeal. "How **DARE **you, call **me** peasant. I'll show you PRINCESS!" She sighed as she leaned on the wall. "They've been at it for a good half and hour now, I'm surprised you haven't heard them."

Suki relinquished her hold on Sokka and pushed her way to the front of the large window facing the water where the rest of the warriors had gathered to try and get a glimpse of the fight. Suki arrived just in time to see Katara bring a ten-foot wave of water crashing down on Zuko with a tremulous cry of rage. Zuko, temporarily winded, rolled unsteadily to his feet just as Katara came rushing toward him once more. Grabbing her arm seconds before she reached him, Zuko spun and threw her heavily to the sand in a flawless demonstration of the move she had just been teaching to Sokka.

Zuko knelt down over his adversary, smirking. In a surprising feat of strength, Katara executed a difficult maneuver, reversing their positions, a jagged piece of newly bended ice at his throat. Suki cheered and clapped along with the rest of the Kyoshi warriors at the excellent display of combat, even though the two figures on the beach couldn't hear their applause.

Suki was about to turn away from the window and usher her warriors back to work, but paused as she noticed that Zuko was saying something to Katara with a soft smile on his face. Though she couldn't hear what was being said, her jaw dropped as she watched, astonished as Zuko's hand reached up behind Katara's head, pulling her down for a kiss. Suki was flabbergasted as she saw Katara return the kiss, the ice falling useless from her hand, which she reached up and tangled in Zuko's hair.

The warriors surrounding her let out a mix of longing sighs, and twittering giggles. One of them leaned over to her friend and whispered, "Like we didn't see that one coming?" Sokka, curiosity peaked by the giggles, picked his head up from where Suki had left him, half-asleep. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing," Suki replied hurriedly. "They just ended. You know, bowed to each other and all." Suki glared at another girl who had just commented rather loudly, "Bowing? Is that what they call it these days?"

"Alright everyone!" Suki cried desperately, hoping to take care of the situation before Sokka would be intrigued to the degree where he would shake of his fatigue long enough to look out the window. She didn't know what was going on between Zuko and Katara or for how long it had been going on. She did know that even though Katara was a grown woman, Sokka still saw her as his baby sister in need of protection from men, especially sexy, powerful, fire-bending monarchs. "Show's over, back to work!" She repeated forcefully, making sure to pull the shade down over the window before hastening back over to Sokka. "Now where were we?"

Sokka propped himself up on his elbows and look at her critically. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. "You looked flustered. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on." Suki stated a little too firmly.

"Yes it is," came Toph's voice from the side of the doorway. "She's lying."

"Why would she lie about what's going on outside?" Sokka said incredulously, pushing himself up and walking over to the window. "I'm sure there's nothing going―" His voice faded as his brain took a moment to register what exactly was occurring before… "**WHAT** IS **THAT?**" Sokka bellowed his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. "Is that? No, it can't be. It's just a delusion brought on by lack of sleep." Sokka muttered at he closed his eyes tightly, before opening them again. "There is something seriously WRONG HERE!" He screeched. "WHAT IS THE CREEP DOING TO MY SISTER?" Sokka shuddered, feeling he was scarred for life. He watched in horror as Zuko rolled them over, his hand running down Katara's thigh. "The fire must have addled her brain…this is not…**THIS ENDS NOW**!" He snarled, pulling the shade back down so hard that he left it spinning.

"Sokka, don't you think―" Suki pleaded, trying to prevent him from exiting the hut.

"_Suki_," Sokka said warningly, his voice dangerously low. "Kindly remove yourself from the doorway. Or I'll be forced to turn your own technique against you."

"But Sokka!" Suki said desperately. "This isn't even your business!"

"**_MY_** BUSINESS!" Sokka roared, shoving Suki out of his way. "OF COURSE THIS IS MY BUSINESS! ANYONE **_TOUCHES_** MY BABY SISTER, THAT'S MY BUSINESS!" And he stormed out of the door and down the path leading toward the beach. Suki hurriedly pushed herself off of the ground and made to head him off but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Don't." Toph said evenly. "Let him get a head start. Stuff this entertaining doesn't happen everyday." Suki sighed, and glanced down at Toph's wicked grin. Suki arched an eyebrow.

"_Well…_" She said stopping to think about it. "I guess we should just let them have it out now. Keeping all that emotion bottled up inside can't be healthy." She replied an evil grin forming on her face to rival Toph's.

"Suki," Toph said earnestly. "You're a girl after my own heart." She turned and headed down the steps. Turning her head over her shoulder she said in a light tone, "I think it's a lovely morning for a walk on the beach, don't you?" Toph threw her head back and laughed. Then in an uncharacteristic gesture she held her arm out for Suki to take. Laughing, Suki linked her arm through Toph's, and the two girls headed for the shore. "You know," Toph commented as they walked along, grinning as they heard raised voices up ahead. "I have a feeling this could be better than Earth Rumble VI."

* * *

A/N: Okay readers, I have an ultimatum. Out of the 371 hits my story has gotten, I only got seven reviews. Now, in order to post the next chapter, all I want is fifteen new reviews to make it worth my while to write the third chapter. Now, all you have to do is click the little purple button and type a few sentences. Any review, good, bad or indifferent counts toward the quota. Feed the starving artist!

Next chapter: We back track to the events leading up until the kiss. Nice and fluffy Zutara action before the shit hits the fan.


	4. Katara and Zuko Spar, Among Other Things

A/N: FLUFF WARNING! There is enough fluff contained in the following chapter to fill enough bunny slippers for the entire population of a third-world country. If you don't like fluff, stop reading once you make it to the second half of the chapter. Oh, and standard disclaimers apply.

**What Happens In Kyoshi…**

**By BlackVelvetBand**

**Chapter Three: In Which Zuko and Katara Spar, Among Other Things **

Zuko and Katara circled each other, both panting heavily. Zuko flipped his head in an unsuccessful attempt to remove the annoying lock of jet black hair that kept falling incessantly in his golden eyes. Said eyes were narrowed at his opponent as they continued rotating in a slowly, pretending to look for flaws in the other's defenses, when in reality they were taking the opportunity to catch their breath. Zuko didn't remember he had last gone up against the waterbender, but her skills had improved greatly.

_That's not the only thing that improved_, interjected a voice from the back of his mind, as he regarded Katara. Her hair was absolutely wild now, falling in uncontrollable waves down her back due to the incessant salt-breeze that kept blowing off the water. Her large cobalt eyes were currently narrowed like his, her jaw set it a determined line. Her skin glistened in the early morning sunlight, covered in sweat and pearly drops of water. Water ran in rivulets down her hair, over her graceful collar bones and under the white wrappings that bound her breasts, which were heaving from her exertion. The water had turned the white fabric almost transparent but Zuko wasn't about to inform her of that fact. _Oh yes_, the little voice sounded and the rest of Zuko had to agree with it. _Those had definitely improved._

Katara fought to calm her breathing as she examined Zuko. She could tell from the scrutinizing look radiating from Zuko's amber eyes that this fight was far from over. _I should spar with someone more often_, Katara thought dryly as she rolled one of her shoulders, preparing for Zuko's next fiery onslaught. _Or maybe I should just practice with attractive men more often_, Katara corrected herself. _I keep getting distracted too easily._

_And who wouldn't be easily distracted by all those toned, rippling muscles_? Quipped the infuriating inner voice that always made itself known in Zuko's presence. Katara sighed in agreement. She lost focus for a moment, as her eyes raked over Zuko. His slightly overgrown hair kept falling in his eyes in such a manner that it gave him an incredibly roguish look. His powerful stance which bordered on elegant, was echoed in the taught muscles of his torso. A torso which was shimmering faintly from her water mixed with sweat.

Zuko, who was still staring intently at Katara, noticed immediately when her narrowed eyes softened and her chest rose and fell more deeply, as if in a sigh. Taking the opportunity to strike while she was distracted, he executed a punching move, releasing a large jet of fire at her abdomen. Katara had barely dodged in time, before Zuko launched immediately into a spinning kick which left a streaming trail of fire just inches from where her face had been before.

Zuko glanced around in surprise, wondering where the waterbender had gone. A movement from the ground caught his eye and he glanced down to see Katara's face in between his legs. She must have slid to the ground between them to avoid his kick. "Hello," she grinned impishly.

"That's no place for a lady to be," Zuko admonished, amused. "Here, let me help you up," he said holding out a burning hand.

"No thanks," Katara said pleasantly. "You were just about to join me," she stated primly while bringing a large portion of water smacking into his stomach, sending him sprawling to the sand. Katara scrambled to her feet, and attempted to put some distance between them. Katara knew quite well that Zuko was a better fighter in close quarters. She didn't get far, however before she found herself surrounded in a large lasso of fire. It was close enough that she could feel its heat, but not close enough to burn her.

"That wasn't very ladylike Katara," Zuko said smirking as he used the circle of flame to draw her nearer to him. When she was close enough, he released the fire and grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her back.

"I'm not a lady," Katara snarled as she struggled against his iron grip, unable to bend while her hands were being held. "**I'm a peasant, remember**!" She grunted slamming her foot down on Zuko's as hard as she could. Zuko loosened his grip and Katara stumbled, wrenching her arms free.

She ran down the beach, slipping on the warm sand. When she stopped, she turned and began immediately to summon a large amount of water. It flowed around her feet in a rush, building and pulsing until it propelled her upwards. As it formed, Katara used her abilities to freeze it, until she was standing on the top of a large ice ramp. Katara kicked up a large hunk of ice, and jumped on it, hurtling at breakneck speeds towards a flabbergasted Zuko, who had just regained the use of both feet.

His eyes widened in astonishment as he saw Katara come flying down the slope, hair spinning behind her and heading straight at _him_. He stood paralyzed as she neared him bracing for the collision. In a last-ditch attempt to prevent contact, he threw a spurt of flame at her feet. Katara was forced to jump off of the ice to escape being burned at the last second, hitting the sand hard, rolling with the impact.

Katara laid sprawled on her side, her arms and legs skewed at odd angles. As he watched her lay there, unmoving Zuko swore his heart stopped beating. _Had she been injured, was she_…

Zuko didn't have time to finish the thought before Katara rolled over, spitting out a mouthful of sand. Letting out the shaky breath he had been holding, Zuko beamed in relief and started towards her. Sooner than he could reach her however, Katara staggered to her feet, took one look at his smiling face, and let out a blood-curling scream of rage. Raising her arms over her head, she unfroze the wall of ice behind her with an almighty crack, lifting it even higher.

Zuko stopped in his tracks, his jaw nearly to his feet at the sight of the ten-foot wall of roaring water. "Katara," he began pleadingly but the rest of what he was going to say was drowned out as she let out another primal cry. The huge wall of water echoed her cry before it came hurtling down on Zuko, in a thunderous, deafening mass.

Zuko threw himself down on the sand, throwing his arms up to shield his head, a second before the wave met his body with an agonizing smack.

When the roaring left his ears, Zuko lifted his head cautiously and rolled unsteadily to his feet. Zuko shifted his weight, bracing himself as Katara came pounding toward him like some ferocious warrior goddess. At the last possible moment, Zuko grabbed Katara's outstretched arm and twisted his body, throwing her much lighter one over his shoulder. She met the ground with a dull thud, her arms and legs spread-eagled.

Zuko stepped over Katara just as she let out a piteous moan. Zuko knelt down over her with a blinding smirk. "Had enough?" he taunted triumphantly when she opened her eyes dazedly. She blinked her large sapphire eyes a few times, and Zuko couldn't resist reaching out with a pale, calloused hand to remove a strand of hair from her eyes.

"What do you mean, 'Have I had enough?'" Katara asked sourly when she thought she could finally speak. "You sound like you think you won."

"And didn't I?" Zuko responded teasingly. "Seeing as _I_ am up here after, knocking _you _down to the ground, I believe that constitutes calling _me _the winner." Katara regarded him, her gaze thoughtful.

"Oh," she said in an almost confused tone. "_That's all_ it takes to determine the winner?" Zuko nodded absentmindedly, tracing the line of her cheek with his hand. "Well then," Katara said amiably. "I guess―" And faster than Zuko could anticipate it, she'd launched herself at him with all of her wily strength and he found himself flat on his back, a jagged piece of ice pointed at his throat. _"I win_." Katara finished her voice honeyed and exultant.

Zuko considered his options. Too tired to dispute her claim and enter another round of fighting, Zuko was also unwilling to do anything to dislodge her from her tantalizing position across his lap.

"Why don't we just call it a draw," he offered, his hand already snaking around to cup her neck. "That way," he continued as he used his hand to inch her head closer to his. "I can do _this_." And he closed the final distance between them, his lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss.

Katara sighed into the kiss and felt his smile against her mouth. He deepened the kiss, and Katara allowed the piece of ice to fall uselessly from her hands. A delicious warmth spread through her veins as one of Zuko's hands reached up to cup her hip and pull her down completely on top of him. Zuko moved his head slightly changing the angle and Katara let out a small moan, fisting her hands in his hair. Zuko groaned and rolled them over, so that he was lying on top of Katara never taking his lips off of hers.

They broke apart for a moment, and Katara met Zuko's eyes dreamily. "I think the saying, 'to the victor goes the spoils' just gained an entirely new meaning for me," she said breathless.

Zuko chuckled. "I think I'd have to agree with you there," he acquiesced as his eyes raked over her darkened eyes, flushed skin, and her lips swollen from their kiss.

Katara stretched a small, tentative hand up to his scarred cheek. Startled, Zuko jerked his head back out of her reach and said pleadingly. "_Don't_." He attempted to distract her by planting a trail of kisses down the column of her throat and while he did succeed in drawing a small whimper from her, Katara would not be daunted.

"Why not, Zuko?" She demanded softly. "It's a part of you. And I love _all of you_," she stated emphatically. "_Including_ your scar."

Her eyes widened and she gasped as she realized what she had just admitted. Her eyes locked on Zuko's amber ones and she could tell that was the last thing he had expected either.

"What did you just say?" He demanded his voice even lower and rougher than it normally was.

"Nothing." Katara insisted, quickly attempting to turn his own technique against him by leaning up to kiss him. "I know what I heard!" He stated, looking down at her almost accusingly.

"Well, if you already know what I said," she snapped angrily, "Then why do you need me to repeat it?"

"Because," Zuko admitted softly, his hand ghosting down her side and coming to rest on her hip. "_I want to hear you say it_." He finished his voice merely a whisper. Katara was surprised by the blatant emotion in his usually impassive voice. Tenderly, she moved one of her hands down to rest over his on her hip, smiling as his eyes followed the action. With her remaining hand, she guided his face towards her so that their eyes were locked.

"I said _I love you Zuko_," she repeated quietly, yet firmly. "All of you. Even your scar." She shifted her hand from his chin to stroke the raised flesh next to his eye lightly, watching as his eyes closed in pleasure.

"Besides," she added teasingly. "I happen to think it's sexy. Gives you an air of mystery." She giggled as he opened his eyes once more, brow arched.

"Mystery, huh?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes, mystery." She said firmly before bringing her head up to kiss his scarred lid. "You're a mystery that I've always wanted to solve, Zuko." Katara said as she continued to rain kisses over his scar.

"That's interesting," Zuko whispered his voice thick with emotion as he captured her lips once more. "I've always thought the same about you."

A few moments later, Zuko broke off their kiss once more. "Katara," he said, his voice strained. "I―" he broke off, leaning his forehead against hers and breathing deeply. "I love you, too." He finished, his gold eyes closed against the tidal wave of emotion that was threatening to overwhelm him with the admission.

"See," Katara said soothingly, as she brought his lips to hers for a chaste kiss. "That wasn't so hard was it?" She beamed up at him, warm from the sunshine, and the electric feeling that was running between them.

Zuko grinned quietly back at her and kissed her lightly on the nose. "No, no it wasn't." He admitted as he leant down to give his attention to her neck. He hadn't gotten far when he made a spluttering noise, leaning his head back before wiping his mouth with his hand. "What?" Katara said bewildered. "Do I taste bad or something?"

"No," Zuko laughed. "It's just that you're covered in sand." He said sitting up, and Katara reached a hand up to her neck, cringing as she felt the rough grains on her skin. She squinted up at Zuko. The backs of his arms and his hair were all coated in the substance as well. "You mean _we're_ covered in sand." Katara restated, wrinkling her nose. "Tell me that it's not all in my hair." Zuko ran a hand through her hair and smiled wryly at her. "Do you really want an answer to that?" Katara groaned.

"You know what I think?" Zuko said, getting to his feet. "I think you're going to need some help getting all of that sand off."

Katara sat up, brushing the sand off her shoulder and grimacing. "And who's going to help me? _You_?" Katara asked skeptically.

"_Exactly_," Zuko said bending down and he sweeping her up into his arms. Katara shrieked in surprise and then in laughter. "Zuko! Put me down, where are we going?" She demanded giggling.

"To go wash it off, of course." Zuko replied, pulling her body tighter to his as he made his way toward the ocean. Katara wound her arms languidly around Zuko's neck, and he glanced at her, unable to contain his smile.

"You know, Zuko," Katara said when they had almost reached the surf. "Feel free to pick me up like this anytime." Zuko snorted and gave her a quick peck on the lips. They were just about to deepen the kiss when they were interrupted by an earsplitting, incensed-sounding voice.

"**OKAY PRINCESS; GET YOUR HANDS AND LIPS AWAY FROM MY BABY SISTER!" **

"So much for keeping it a secret," Katara mumbled as Zuko buried his face in her hair and groaned.

A/N: Thus ends another chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, keep 'em coming people! And a big apology to snowleopard, I promise I will read and review your story before I even start to work on the last chapter.


	5. In Which Sokka Issues the Challenge

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! I deeply appreciate the reviews, they helped assuage my fears that the last chapter was just too fluffy (and I'll admit cliché) but it seemed to work anyway. Also, the Unagi is the giant sea-serpent thing that Aang ended up getting into trouble with while he was riding elephant koi. I'm not sure if that's how you spell it but, what can you do**?

* * *

**What Happens in Kyoshi…**

**_By Black Velvet Band_**

**Chapter Four: In Which Sokka Issues the Challenge **

**OR**

**The Girls Learn the Beauty of Posterity**

* * *

"**OKAY PRINCESS; GET YOUR HANDS AND LIPS AWAY FROM MY BABY SISTER!" **

"So much for keeping it a secret," Katara mumbled as Zuko buried his face in her hair and groaned.

"WHAT PART ABOUT **PUT MY SISTER DOWN** DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Sokka railed at Zuko's back as he stalked down the beach, the tassel from his headdress swinging wildly in his face. He stopped a few feet from where the Fire Lord was still standing; his sister perched gracefully in his arms.

"Well?" Sokka demanded, his hand reaching over his back to where his boomerang usually rested. When his hand met nothing but the tough fabric of his forest green kimono, Sokka resisted the urge to slap himself. How could he have neglected to fetch his boomerang when it was imperative in the process entitled 'Fillet Zuko Alive and then Feed His Head to the Unagi for Dinner?'

Zuko removed his head from Katara's hair, spluttering as his mouth came away caked in sand. Katara reached a cautious hand up and brushed the rough grains away from his face gently, her large blue eyes opened wide in apology. "I'm sorry," she stated softly, her expression imploring. Zuko could tell she wasn't talking about the sand. "You can see why I didn't want to tell Sokka about us." She stated wryly, her hand still resting on his face, almost like she was trying to hold him there. It was like she thought that just because her moronic brother had taken it upon himself to defend her honor, Zuko was going to hop on the next Fire Nation barge that came and never look back._ Yeah right,_, Zuko thought snorting.

Zuko moved his eyes over her features which were drawn with worry. The silence was long and drawn out. "Zuko," Katara questioned quietly. "What is it?"

Zuko brought his auriferous eyes to meet hers and said quite seriously, "I'm just trying to decide if you're worth all this aggravation."

Katara's eyes lowered, and her voice softened even more. "And?" She inquired hesitantly, her eyes flicking back up to his.

Zuko smiled widely and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Definitely." He replied firmly when they broke apart.

Behind them, Sokka stood there in shock, his eyes widening at the audacity of the Fire Lord, who had yet to turn around or meet his demands and was blatantly kissing his little Katara on the lips. "_I thought I told you to unhand her_," Sokka said, his voice lowering dangerously and his eyes narrowing. He clenched and unclenched his fist menacingly.

Zuko was becoming increasingly annoyed with the presence of the water-tribe upstart. He turned his head slightly so that his voice would carry over his shoulder, but not so far that he was facing Sokka. "Maybe, Katara doesn't _want _to be unhanded," Zuko retorted caustically.

Sokka cracked his knuckles. "I don't know what you've done to her, you big fire nation punk. But I _know_ that my sweet little Katara would _never_ go cavorting around with the likes of _you_!" Sokka hissed. "**_Now_**," he continued. "Release my sister and come fight me like a man!"

Zuko's rolled his eyes and Katara sighed deeply. "_Sokka…_" She began warningly, glaring daggers at Sokka over Zuko's bicep.

"Stay out of this Katara!" Sokka cut her off sharply. "This is between him and me. Or is the almighty and powerful Fire Lord too _afraid_ to face me."

Sokka smirked as he saw Zuko's shoulders stiffen. "So much for his renowned **honor**." Sokka finished triumphantly, knowing he had hit Zuko's weak point.

"**How DARE you impugn my honor**!" Zuko roared whirling around to face Sokka. "**You**―" Zuko stopped suddenly as his eyes took in the sight of Sokka clad in a green dress, golden tassel hanging limply in his face which was coated in traditional Kyoshi warrior make-up.

"_What_?" Sokka growled as he reached toward the sash at his waist where his steel-bladed fans resided.

Zukko burst out laughing, accidentally dropping Katara as his hands came up to clutch his stomach. Katara huffed indignantly as she glared up at the laughing Zuko from where she had landed in an undignified heap on the sand. She was almost immediately helped to her feet however, by two pairs of slender yet strong arms.

Katara smiled thankfully at Suki and Toph, who had just crested the large sand dune that overlooked the waterfront in time to see Katara fall. Well, in time for Suki to see her fall. "Thanks," Katara said, grimacing as she pressed a hand to her rather bruised back. This was the second time she had landed hard on it in a rather short space of time.

"No problem," Suki said brushing sand off of Katara's shoulders. Toph tugged insistently on Katara's arm. "What have we missed?" She demanded above the sound of Zuko's continuing laughter. "And what did you miss putting on this morning?" Toph continued running her hand over Katara's bare arm. "Fighting the Fire Lord in your underwear. Who knew Sweetness was so _bad_?" Toph giggled, elbowing Katara suggestively.

Blushing, Katara had just opened her mouth to reply when they were interrupted by Sokka shouting, "And just what is so funny?" at the doubled-over Zuko.

"Are you serious?" Zuko managed to heave in between deep breaths that were interspersed with still more laughter. "You expect me to take a challenge to my honor seriously from a guy in **drag**?" Sokka blushed furiously under the layers of make-up.

"**I am not in drag**!" He protested, spluttering. "This is a **warrior's** uniform! The gold insignia represents honor and the green thread―"

"Spare me," Zuko snorted derisively. "_It's a dress_."

Finally regaining his composure, Zuko smirked cockily at Sokka who had stormed over to stand right in front of him. "Now if you'll excuse me," Zuko said silkily brushing past Sokka and starting toward where Katara was standing with Suki and Toph.

"No, I won't." Sokka said defiantly behind Zuko's shoulder. Zuko's eyes narrowed once more and his jaw set.

"_What_ did you just say to me _peasant_?" Zuko sneered, turning slowly to face Sokka once more. "We're finished here," he said firmly. "I refuse to respect any man willing to wear a dress."

Sokka stepped forward and grabbed Zuko's arm as he was about to turn away. "You know what FIRE LORD?" Sokka snarled his face inches from Zuko's. "**I don't think you're _man_ enough to wear the dress!**"

Zuko grabbed Sokka by the scruff of the Kimono and yanked him up to eye level. "Is that a challenge?" Zuko hissed.

Sokka held Zuko's gaze fiercely. "Yes." Sokka said quite bravely for someone being held three inches away from the face of an angry Fire Lord.

"Very well." Zuko said placing Sokka roughly back on his feet. "Name your terms."

Behind them, both Katara and Suki slapped their foreheads in unison and heaved exasperated sighs. Toph on the other hand just grinned broadly. "Boys," she said almost endearingly. "You just can't beat 'em for entertainment."

Sokka and Zuko, both oblivious to the three girls were busy glaring at each other as if they could stare one another into submission. "_I said_ name your terms." Zuko repeated hotly.

"Simple," Sokka replied smoothly. "You have to fight me in a traditional Kyoshi warrior duel. That means," Sokka stated smugly, counting the items off with his fingers. "No firebending, only hand to hand combat with steel bladed fans. And," he finished with a sinister smile. "You have to wear the traditional warrior's garb. _Including_ the make-up."

Zuko eyes almost bugged out of his head, but he refused to step down to this lowly water tribe nonentity. "And if I win?" Zuko inquired.

Sokka's eyebrows rose. He had not actually expected Zuko to agree to his terms. "If you win, you can date Katara without any further objection from me." Sokka stated and Zuko's eyes lit up dangerously. "If, or should I say _when_ I win," Sokka announced proudly. "You are to go back to the fire nation and never put your **anything** on my sister **_ever again_**."

Katara's eyes narrowed in indignation. "How dare you two!" She screeched stomping her foot. "Don't I get some say in this?" She continued irate.

"**NO**!" Sokka and Zuko responded in unison without even looking at her. Furious, Katara was about to launch herself at the two of them but Suki and Toph restrained her.

"Wait!" Toph said, struggling to hold her ground on the sand and maintain her grip on Katara at the same time. "Think of how great this is going to be! Your **brother** fighting **ZUKO** wearing a **DRESS!**" Toph panted. "How many times in your life do you get to see something like that?"

Katara stopped struggling abruptly. She turned her head to her left, and then to her right, taking in the identical evil grins on the faces of both Suki and Toph.

"Hey Suki," Katara said as a smirk of her own blossomed on her lips. "Do you happen to know of any good artists on the island? I have a feeling I'm going to want something to commemorate this moment."

Suki and Katara shared a look, while Toph clapped a hand on Katara's shoulder. "You know Sugar Queen, that's not a bad idea. I think both Zuko and Sokka will _want _to be reminded of this day in the future. It's up to us females to preserve it."

The three of them giggled wickedly as they watched Zuko and Sokka shake hands gruffly after tersely setting the time for the match. Then both turned sharply in opposite directions and stalked off to prepare.

"Yes," Katara said as she went over and put on her previously discarded robe. She looped an arm over each of her friends' shoulders. "For posterity."

"**For posterity**!" Suki and Toph echoed loudly. And, still smiling widely, they walked arm and arm up the beach towards town.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! I think I'll be able to finish the story in one more chapter which I'll post as soon as possible, hopefully by next week. Read and review mi amores!**


	6. The Fight or Toph Gets in Touch with Her

A/N: Well here's another chapter! I know I said I only had one more to go but it ended up being rather long so I split into two parts for easier editing. I haven't had a chance to look over the second part, but it shouldn't take me that long to update it. This chapter contains some Toph/Aang action. I couldn't help it, the story just sort of began to write itself and I let it. Hope you enjoy these final chapters, seeing as getting Zuko into a Kyoshi Warrior costume was the entire motivation for writing this fic. Read and review!

* * *

**What Happens In Kyoshi...**

**By BlackVelvet Band**

**Chapter Five: The Fight or Toph Gets in Touch with Her Inner WWE Commentator**

"I can't believe I let myself get talked into this," Zuko complained as he lifted one green-clad arm so Katara could help fasten his leather arm guards. He glanced down at the hemline of his kimono, about three inches off of the floor and groaned. "How am I supposed to fight in this without tripping?" Zuko sighed and looked at Katara's bent head beseechingly. She flicked her gaze up to meet his and quickly suppressed the giggle that had been dying to escape ever since she had started to help Zuko dress for the fight, about fifteen minutes ago.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Zuko." Katara said, biting her lip as she struggled to fit the guard which was designed to fit a woman's slender forearm, around Zuko's larger one. "Sokka's trained with the Kyoshi warriors before, he's had practice fighting in the uniform, which is probably part of the reason why he made wearing it a requirement."

Zuko frowned at her. "What's the other part?"

"He probably thought you wouldn't accept the challenge if you had to wear it." Katara smiled in success as she finished buckling the thin strip of leather into its gleaming golden counterpart. "There, all done," she said as she gently guided Zuko's arm down.

"The things I do for honor," Zuko said dryly, as he took in his reflection in the floor-length mirror in the small room he had been assigned in the warrior's dojo in order to ready himself for the match.

"This has nothing to do with honor and everything to do with your easily bruised ego." Katara said her tone chastising as she came to stand behind him. Her head barely cleared his shoulder. Frowning even deeper, Zuko met her gaze in the mirror.

"I have to endure public humiliation in order to court you without your brother's interference and this is the thanks I get?" He demanded. Katara merely rolled her eyes and poked him playfully in the back.

"You keep telling yourself that, Zuko. We both know that Sokka has no power whatsoever over the people I date. You got yourself into this mess, and now you have to get yourself out of it." She smiled as his expression darkened and his chin drooped pitifully. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and squeezed his waist affectionately in a comforting hug. "For what it's worth," Katara grinned impishly. "I think you pull off the look rather well."

"I would appreciate it if you would stop teasing me mercilessly at my moment of supreme mortification." He said, turning her quickly and pulling her flush against him. "It's not nice," he chided mockingly right before his lips closed over hers forcefully. Katara sighed, forgetting her appointed task of helping Zuko prepare as sparks exploded behind her eyelids at his demanding kiss. Zuko took the opportunity to back her into the wall of the small room, pressing his larger frame into her smaller one as much as his current state of dress would allow. Zuko had just slid his hand up and was in the process of loosening the sash at her waist, when her small but powerful hands found their way to his chest, pushing him back. Zuko pulled away from her swollen lips reluctantly and arched his good eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Now _that _wasn't nice," Katara said rather breathlessly as she sagged against the wall, not trusting her rather wobbly knees to hold her weight at the moment. "Distracting me when I was trying to help you." Zuko started to lean in once again to resume their kiss but Katara's hands stopped him once more.

"Zuko, we can't do this right now. You have to be ready to fight in a half an hour. Besides," She continued as she slipped passed the cage he had created with his arms between his chest and the wall. "Suki was nice enough to lend me this kimono seeing as I couldn't get the sand off of my other one, and she spent the last hour getting all of the knots out of my hair. It's too early to let you mess up all her hard work." Katara concluded, smoothing the wrinkles out of the rose colored silk and retying the long ponytail that her hair was currently in. "Sit down," she said as she pulled the chair out from the small vanity in the corner. "Let me put your headdress on."

Katara spent the next few minutes tying back Zuko's hair, attempting to prevent it from falling in his face as he was fighting. When she was finished, she placed the tasseled headdress on top of her handiwork and pinned it firmly in place, determined that it wouldn't slump like Sokka's always did. She squeezed his shoulders affectionately as a knock sounded at the door. Katara opened it to discover a beaming Toph standing on the threshold, her arms crossed. "Suki sent me to ask if Zuko is ready for make-up yet," she sniggered, unable to see the withering glare Zuko directed at her from under Katara's arm.

"He sure is," Katara replied repressing the urge to smack Toph, as it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain her composure with her friend grinning like that.

"Good," said Toph, laughing again as she reached out a hand and forcefully clamped down on Katara's arm. "Let's go find Suki and tell her _shall we_?" Toph said as she proceeded to drag Katara from the room.

"Wait!" Katara said, gripping Toph's arm to prevent her from dragging her any farther. Toph sighed and released her grip. Katara ran back into the room where Zuko was once again surveying his reflection in the mirror, this time with repulsion. He looked up in surprise when she entered again.

"Here," Katara said, reaching around and pulling out two steel-bladed fans from the back of her obi. "You're going to need these." She handed the golden fans to a shocked looking Zuko. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "_Good luck_, Fire Lord." She said softly, backing up slowly before turning and dashing out of the room once more.

As she jogged slightly down the hall to where she had left Toph standing, she was surprised to find the earthbender already standing with the Kyoshi warrior captain. After their little jaunt into town that morning, like Katara, Suki had bathed and changed. Her face was currently devoid of her usual makeup and her hair was tied back with a simple ribbon which matched her royal blue kimono. She carried a small case under her arm, which Katara assumed contained the make-up that she would be applying to Zuko.

"Hey," Katara said as she joined them. "Are we all set?" She asked, glancing at her friends.

"Yep," Toph replied, rubbing her hands together. "Oh this is going to be good."

Suki smiled in agreement before elaborating. "The art student that we hired is here. We've set her up at the corner, opposite the referee. I've commissioned my second in command and another friend to oversee the match, seeing as I didn't want to be accused of any favoritism. Though, I'm still prepared in case I have to jump in." Suki said, her hand patting the golden fans glittering in her sash.

Katara looked at Suki in surprise. "Who's your second in command?" She asked, her eyebrows rising. It had never occurred to her that Suki wouldn't be refereeing the match.

"Toph of course." Suki grinned, as the blind earthbender cackled maliciously. "It's obvious that she has no preference for who wins, just that the fight is entertaining."

Katara brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Um, no offense Toph," she started. "But how exactly are you supposed to referee the match; I thought you didn't _see _as well on wood floors as you do on actual dirt."

"No problem, Sugar Queen." Toph replied breezily. "You see, word just _happened_ to spread around the village about the fight. So many people came to see it that we can't fit them in the dojo, so we moved the fight into the main square." Katara's eyes widened. "Besides, Twinkle Toes will be there to help me catch the little things; he got back from riding the elephant koi a little while ago. No one would _dare _accuse the Avatar of being unfair," she scoffed. Toph stretched her arms above her head and let out a breath.

"Come on Katara, we should go make sure that there are no stragglers standing in the arena." Toph said tugging on Katara's arm once more.

"All right," Suki said. "I'd better go put this on his majesty." She lifted the case to indicate the make-up. Katara nodded as Toph began to drag her off.

"Hey Suki," she called after her retreating friend. Suki turned to look at Katara questioningly. "That kimono looks really good on you. You should wear blue more often." Katara complimented in a loud voice.

"Oh, I thought it was fitting." Suki replied nonchalantly. "After all," she stated as an evil smirk broke out over her face. "I am supporting Sokka. Why else do you think I gave that particular kimono to you? It's the closest thing to fire nation red that I have."

Katara glanced down at the dusky rose of her kimono and laughed, allowing Toph to drag her away.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" Toph's voice boomed over the din of the gathered crowd. It seemed that the entire village had turned out to see the fight between the Fire Lord and the esteemed Water Tribe warrior. The people had set up blankets, cushions and even brought picnic snacks for the afternoon. So many people had filled the square that Toph, ever concerned about the quality of the entertainment provided to the public at the expense of her friends, had enlisted Aang's help in bending the middle of the square into a slightly raised platform, high enough that the villagers who were sitting in the square could see.

Katara and Suki were sitting beside each other on the sidelines of the arena, cheering with the rest of the multitudes. A few feet away from them, the eager young art student they had enlisted into capturing the unique fight sat stationed in front of her short easel, brushes and paint at the ready.

"WELCOME TO THIS AFTERNOON'S ENTERTAINMENT!" Toph bellowed, working the crowd which only cheered the louder. "Today you will witness the **strangest** battle **ever** held on Kyoshi Island!" The crowed quieted slightly at her words. "Today you will see the first ever Kyoshi warrior duel ever fought by people **other** than Kyoshi warriors. Not only are the opponents **not** Kyoshi warriors, they are in fact **MEN**!" The crowd hooted as wolf whistles and catcalls rippled across the square.

"BUT THESE ARE NO ORDINARY MEN! One man fighting today is none other than the esteemed war hero; your favorite boomerang-throwing, haiku-reciting, Water Tribe Warrior. That same warrior who was able to capture the heart of your fearless Kyoshi Warrior captain!" Toph indicated Suki who blushed slightly at the attention and winked at the audience. "I GIVE TO YOU, SOKKA "THE PONYTAIL" OF THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE!"

At this point, Sokka emerged from the doorway of the dojo where he had been awaiting the moment of his announcement. He ran up the earthen stairs and onto the dais, gesturing for the crowd to applaud louder. When the throng obliged, Sokka whipped out his golden fans and spun in a graceful arc throwing them into the air. He jumped, executed a flawless aerial and caught the fans before they hit the ground. The people clapped noisily, and a chorus of teenage girls crowed, "WE LOVE YOU SOKKA!" Sokka grinned and winked at the girls.

At this, Suki smiled forcefully and called through gritted teeth, "Back off girls, this one's **taken!"** The crowd laughed appreciatively but quieted again as Toph gestured for silence.

"His opponent is none other than the mighty, incredibly rich and powerful man who, once a persecuted criminal is now the leader and most eligible bachelor of the Fire-Nation. He's hot; literally…It's Fire Lord ZUKO!"

At this, Zuko, grim-faced and flushed with embarrassment stalked his way onto the dais at the end of the arena opposite Sokka. His entrance was greeted with its own chorus of catcalls, mainly from the female population. A group of girls standing at his end of the platform, wearing all red and carrying banners emblazoned with sayings like, "I burn for the Fire Lord!" and "Let me have your little firebenders!" let out a high pitched squeal and cried in unison. "**MARRY ME ZUKO**!" Horrified, Zuko gaped at them before quickly turning his back. Amused, Katara stifled a giggle with her hand. When the noise had settled once again, Toph continued.

"In a few minutes these men will fight to determine the right of the Fire Lord to court the renowned beauty and waterbending master, Lady Katara of the Water Tribe!"

As the crowd once again broke out into cheering, Katara raised her hand in a small motion of hello. When a good-looking young man obviously smitten with Katara raised the cry of "Bend for us!" and the crowd latched on, chanting the phrase again and again, Katara merely smiled demurely and uncorked her water skin. She gracefully bent the water into letters.

Z-U-K-O took shape above her head and the crowd laughed as Katara grinned.

"It's no surprise who Sweetness is rooting for today folks!" Toph stated good naturedly, after Aang had relayed the water message in her ear.

"Alright gentlemen, **it's time to begin the match!"** Toph cried with an air of doomsday.

"Before we begin ladies and gentlemen there are a few rules which we must remind the warriors of. First, no bending is allowed. Combat must be hand to hand or with steel-bladed fans. There can be no hitting below the belt." Toph sighed in remorse before continuing. "Since the object of the Fire Lord's affections does not wish this match to result in the death or grievous injury of either her brother or her lover, as would occur in a traditional duel the winner will be determined by who can gain the most points. Points will be determined by who can pin their opponent for ten seconds without their opponent being able to throw him off. The man with the most points in the half-hour time limit will be the winner. The match will be held in two fifteen-minute rounds with a short break in between."

An interested murmur ran through the crowd as the rules were announced. Satisfied at the response Toph spoke once more. "Just in case the fight becomes too dangerous, or any punching of a _certain area_ occurs, the fight will be overseen by the honorable Avatar Aang, Master of all four elements and myself, Toph Bei Fong, the greatest earthbender in the world!" At this the crowd went wild. Katara after some urging from Suki bent the water from her flask to form the words "**Toph Rocks**!"

While waiting for the racket to die down, Aang lent his head in to whisper in Toph's ear. For a moment, her expression became serious. Then she smiled, replying to whatever Aang had said. Both nodded, and brought their heads back.

Aang having just received permission from Toph stepped forward and addressed the two fighters. "Are you ready gentleman?" He asked solemnly, his large gray eyes betraying his feign of sobriety with their amused twinkle. "Bow to your opponent please." Both Sokka and Zuko issued a curt nod of the head, neither taking their eyes off of the other. "The match starts at the sound of the gong. Good luck," Aang finished, before stepping back into place next to Toph in order to monitor the fight.

Silence rippled across the arena and the crowd held their breath waiting for the sound of the gong. Sokka turned to face Zuko, his face which had been jovial only a few moments before was now quite serious. Both fighters slid into an en guard position, waiting.

The clang of the gong echoed through the plaza but neither man moved. After a few more seconds of studying each other, Sokka took a cautious step forward. Zuko mimicked the action, with much less certainty. Though the audience watching the fight might not realize it, it was quite obvious to those who knew him well that Zuko was quite uncomfortable.

Zuko shifted his stance slightly, attempting to get used to the slightly restrictive movement of the kimono. Sokka shifted to the left, and Zuko took a step in the opposite direction. They circled each other leisurely. Finally, Sokka reached into the sash at his waist and withdrew his shimmering golden fans. With a elegant flick of his wrist the fans opened with the harsh grating sound of steel. The fans glittered gold in the midday sun.

Expecting Zuko to mimic him, Sokka was surprised when Zuko made no move to do so. He merely continued to circle Sokka, his eyes never leaving his. Growing impatient, Sokka quickly feinted in, his fans darting towards Zuko's chest nowhere near enough to hit him. Unflinching, Zuko held his ground. Frustrated, Sokka attempted to goad his opponent into action.

"Come on Fire Lord, aren't you going to attack me?" He stepped sideways once more, moving his fans in front of him in defensive position. "Or are you too scared?" Zuko sneered but made no reply.

Having had enough of preliminaries and anxious to gain points, Sokka darted in quickly, bringing his hands down in an arching motion one right after the other. Zuko dodged the fans easily by stepping backward. Sokka followed him and repeated the motion in the opposite direction. This time, Zuko dodged the first fan, but stepped into Sokka just as he was bringing his second hand down. Zuko grabbed Sokka's wrist before the fans could connect with his chest. Sokka struggled to free his arm from Zuko's iron grip. Zuko tugged hard on Sokka's arm, attempting to throw him off of balance just as Sokka brought his free arm down. Sokka stumbled and his fan grazed Zuko's face. Hardly aware of the bleeding cut on his cheek, Zuko rammed his free fist into Sokka's gut, sending the water tribe warrior faltering backward.

Zuko rushed in at full speed, attempting to take advantage of Sokka's weakness. He moved to deliver another blow to Sokka's stomach, but at the last moment, Sokka ducked down and threw his weight forward. Zuko tripped over Sokka's shoulder, his momentum carrying him flying over the water tribe warrior and sprawling onto his stomach. The crowd clapped in appreciation at Sokka's skill but the applause quickly ended as the action continued.

Zuko rolled over just as Sokka was hurrying over to him, attempting to gain a point by pinning Zuko while he was still down. Zuko threw his foot up, knocking hard into Sokka's chest as he went to lean over Zuko. He winced, but to Sokka's credit he didn't move back, simply pressed his weight further onto Zuko's leg. "What 'ya gonna do now, **Firefly**?" Sokka taunted. The crowed 'oooed' at the challenge.

"**This**," Zuko retorted hotly as he brought his free leg slamming into the side of Sokka's skull. Sokka fell sideways, rolling unsteadily to his feet as Zuko arched his back and sprang agilely to his, falling automatically into a defensive stance. Sokka brought his arm back, and Zuko deepened his stance prepared for an attack but was taken aback when Sokka merely released a fan, sending it spinning overhead.

Distracted by the fan's journey through the air, Zuko was stunned when Sokka's body collided with his, tackling Zuko to the ground. Sokka reached up a hand and deftly caught the spinning fan which had come spinning back, before pressing its steel bladed tip against Zuko's throat, his entire body sitting on Zuko's torso.

Zuko swallowed, he couldn't see anyway out of this situation without firebending, or using his fans, which he **refused** to do. He was acutely aware as Toph's voice echoed through the silent arena, slowly counting down from ten. He endeavored to bait Sokka as his mind whirled quickly, searching for a way out of his predicament.

"I had no idea you liked me _that way_," Zuko commented with his brow raised. "I must admit that I'm flattered." Sokka's cheeks flushed predictably underneath the white make-up.

"**Eww! That's disgusting**," He squealed, recoiling slightly and the fan moved slightly from its position against Zuko's throat. Ignoring the giggles of those close enough to hear their conversation Zuko pressed on urgently, as Toph hit five.

"I feel that I must admit that I prefer to be on top."

Sokka recoiled further, and Zuko's arm flew up, twisting Sokka's wrist painfully. Sokka dropped his fan, crying out but he didn't budge from his position. Zuko brought his other hand up to relay a stinging blow to Sokka's cheek sending him sideways just as Toph's voice cried out "**ZERO!**"

The Sokka supporters in the crowd cheered. "And the first point of the match goes to Sokka!" Toph hollered. The small band of blue-clad teenaged girls began to cheer, "S-O-K-K-A! That's who's gonna win today! The Fire Lord may be hot, but skilled with fans he is not! GOOOOOO SOKKA!" Zuko let out a low growl and got to his feet. Furious, he turned and sprinted at Sokka who had been egging the crowd on.

"Sokka! Look out!" Suki cried. Sokka whipped around in time to see a very pissed-off Zuko racing toward him like a rampaging moose-lion. Zuko launched himself at Sokka, knocking into him with both feet. Sokka lost his footing, as well as all the air in his lungs as he fell backwards onto the ground with a dull thud, a cloud of dust coming up around him. Zuko landed in a crouch with feline grace.

Sokka clambered to his feet as Zuko charged once more, his arm outstretched in order to deliver a vicious chop to Sokka's collarbone. In an instinctive move, Sokka grabbed Zuko's outstretched arm and threw him over his shoulder. Sokka glanced down at the limp figure on the ground with shock. "**I did it**!" He cried jubilantly. "Suki!" He called, jumping up and down and pointing a finger at Zuko's sprawled form. "Did you see me, I did it!"

Suki smiled while Katara frowned, silently urging Zuko to get back on his feet. "Very good, Sokka!" Suki praised with a blinding grin. Sokka turned to the crowd and raised his arms over his head. The crowed cheered wildly.

Blinking his eyes and squinting as the blinding rays of the sun hit them; Zuko cringed and pushed himself into a sitting position just as the gong sounded the end of the round.

"And that's the end of the round, ladies and gentlemen!" Toph cried throwing her arm up. "The score as it stands is Sokka: one, Fire Lord Zuko: zero." She paused to allow the crowd to express their sentiment. "The match will continue after a short intermission."

She turned to follow Aang who had just stepped off of the dais. "Do you think I overdid the commentary?" Toph asked as she headed into the shade. She was taken aback when she made to step off of the dais only to feel strong hands come up to grip her hips.

"No," Aang said, smiling as he absentmindedly helped his shorter friend down from the platform. "It was perfect. Reminded me of Earth Rumble VI."

Toph blushed furiously as Aang lifted her down easily. Even though his voice had deepened long ago, it was moments like this that truly reminded her that he was no longer the flighty young airbender he once was, even though he was still lighter on his feet than most people.

"It's strange," she mused as Aang placed her gently back on her feet.

"What is?" Aang said, slightly concerned. He squeezed her hips gently. Toph's blushed deepened, incredibly aware of the long-fingered hands that had yet to be removed from her waist.

"Zuko's hiding something." Aang gazed down into her sightless sea-foam eyes and his brow furrowed.

"What makes you say that?" He queried as he turned and began to walk into the shade of a large umbrella where a snack of fruit and juice waited, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"His heartbeat." Toph replied, tilting her face upward towards his once more. "It keeps speeding up. At first I thought it was just nerves, but then I realized that Zuko's heartbeat normally doesn't accelerate at that rate when fighting, it's only that fast when he's lying." She broke off when they reached the table.

Thanks," she said gratefully as Aang handed her a cup of juice, taking a deep swig. Aang grinned. Toph would never change. The thought made him smile because he knew he never wanted her to.

Grinning when she let out an unlady-like burp, Aang grabbed himself a glass and took a sip. "But Zuko hasn't said anything that could be a lie."

"Oh, I don't think he's lying." Toph said with an air of surety. "In this case, he's just withholding information." She reached into the bowl of fruit and selected a bright red apple. "The question is," she said taking a large bite of apple, "Is what the information is and what does it have to do with the fight."

She took another large bite of apple, a bit of juice dribbling from her chin. Aang reached up without thinking and wiped it off tenderly with his thumb. Toph blinked at him, her expression dazed. Blushing himself, Aang lowered his hand and grabbed a pear. "Come on," he said. "We'd better be getting back." Still pondering Aang's gesture, a reeling Toph allowed Aang to take her hand and tug her back towards the arena for the second round.


	7. Into the Sunset or The Fluff Multiplies

A/N: And here we come to the **end**. In this last chapter, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed this story especially NewGuy who reviewed on almost every chapter (You're amazing!). You're encouragement and constructive critism made me want to continue it. I'd also like to thank Conterra-san for her babbling in Humanities which helped to inspire this story as well as for editing this last chapter. I am considering writing a short and sweet epilougue which would wrap up everything, mainly so you could find out what the artist chose to paint. I'll leave that up to you guys to decide through your reviews at the end of this chapter. I thought I wrapped things up pretty well anyway. And for all of you who requested it, there's a little more Taang fluff.

* * *

**What Happens In Kyoshi...**

**By BlackVelvetBand**

**Chapter Six: Into the Sunset or the Fluff Multiplies at the Speed of a Rampaging Rabbiroo**

At the sound of the gong, Katara had rushed into the arena. She knelt beside Zuko, trying not to get the hem of her kimono dirty. He was sitting propped up on his elbows, a livid expression on his face. He turned to look at her. "Are you alright?" She asked her eyes large and concerned. He snorted.

"I'm losing to your brother Katara," He bit out sourly. "Of course I'm not alright." She flinched, getting to her feet as he did. She walked beside him as they made their way under the refreshment umbrella that had been set up for Zuko at the corner of dais. She scrutinized him out of the corner of her eye, checking for any injuries. When they reached the umbrella, Katara ordered him to sit down and poured him a glass of juice. In between his swigs, Katara bent some water out of the flask, using it to heal the cut on his face. Unable to contain herself any longer she sighed.

"_Why_ are you holding back, Zuko?" He nearly spit out the mouthful of juice. His eyes narrowed at her over the rim of his glass.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered darkly. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Zuko, don't give me that. You just fought with me this morning. And I've fought with you enough times before to know when you're holding back," she stated, her hands on her hips. "I don't know what's eating at you, but if you don't get over it, you're going to _lose _to _Sokka_." She crouched in front of him in an effort to meet his amber eyes which stood out against the white make up that covered his face. "Why don't you try using the fans? I've seen you fight with weapons before. Maybe the fans aren't that different from your Dao's."

Angry at himself, Zuko almost snapped, "Fans handle completely differently than Dao's," but held himself in check.

Katara bit her lip and placed her hand on his knee. "I should head back now, Toph and Aang are returning." She squeezed his knee and he looked up at her with dull eyes. "Good luck," she said quietly kissing his red-painted lips softly before turning to slowly walk toward her seat.

Zuko drained the rest of his juice and stood up, walking purposefully towards the dais. Katara's words rang in his ears. _If you don't get over it you're going to lose to Sokka…**lose to Sokka**…_

Zuko growled, barely paying attention as Toph began whipping the crowd up for the second half of the match. He was **not** going to lose today. He **refused** to lose to that water tribe whelp. He would court Katara with honor, in front of her brother's sniveling little face instead of shamefully behind his back. He was Zuko, nephew of Iroh the Dragon of the West and ruler of the Fire Nation. And damn it all to Agni, he was going to win!

His golden eyes narrowed on Sokka's form and Zuko snorted steam. The gong rang once again, the cheering crowd hushed expectantly. Zuko watched as Sokka reached into the sash at his waist and withdrew the golden fans. Zuko's red-painted lips curled in a deadly smirk as he mimicked the motion with more grace. With a slight flick of his wrists the fans opened with an ominous swish. Sokka's eyes widened in surprise. Zuko moved his hands in a fluid motion and flowed in a seamless stance, curling one arm up behind his head and holding the other one threateningly in front of him. It was time to teach the brat a lesson.

Sokka's eyes widened even further as Zuko gave two sharp flicks of the fan in front of him, the message of the movement clear. Gritting his teeth, Sokka sprang forward, but quickly retreated as Zuko attacked in a blur of green and gold.

He ducked as a fan came slicing towards him. While Sokka managed to avoid the razor sharp edges of the fan, his headdress wasn't so lucky. Sokka frowned and nearly missed the opportunity to spring backwards as Zuko delivered an upward swipe of a fan which sliced open the front of Sokka's kimono. In a move worthy of Ty-Lee, Sokka sprang backwards on both hands, his foot connecting solidly with Zuko's chin.

Zuko dodged Sokka's second foot and dove under it, striking out with his own and knocking Sokka's standing leg out from under him. Sokka fell sideways, fans spinning out of his grip. He scrambled toward them but Zuko managed to reach them first. He tossed one over the edge of the dais as he ran back toward the center; it fell imbedded in the earth at the feet of the red clad fan girls who immediately pounced on it, resulting in a mass pileup. The second he tossed towards Katara, who reached up and caught it with ease, bringing it down and fanning herself with it as a flushed smile of pleasure lit her face. The crowd laughed and applauded at Zuko's maneuver. Next to Katara, Suki's forehead creased in worry and amazement at Zuko's sudden skill.

Zuko pivoted quickly on his feet, turning to face Sokka who had just risen, his eyes glaring daggers at the Fire Lord. Sokka advanced gradually towards Zuko, now fully aware that Zuko had had excellent training with fans.

Sokka attempted to spin around Zuko's back, thinking to land a punch near his kidney, hopefully painful enough to cause him to double over or drop his fans. But Zuko was too quick for him, spinning in the opposite direction as Sokka, his fans following with a hissing sound as they cut through the air. The fans cut another large rent in Sokka's kimono causing one sleeve to sag pitifully. Sokka ripped it off with a cry of rage which reminded him strongly of Katara as the enraged water tribe warrior came speeding towards him.

Sokka threw a series of punches which Zuko blocked easily with his forearms. Zuko caught Sokka's outstretched arm in a vice-like grip and brought his knee colliding into his abdomen in full force. On the sidelines, both Katara and Suki winced. Sokka stumbled but gained his footing long enough to defend himself against Zuko's next onslaught. They exchanged a flurry of blows and punches, each scoring small hits, but not enough to force either opponent to yield.

Sokka brought his leg up in a wide arch, aiming for Zuko's face. Zuko tired of the game, somersaulted under it, coming up in a crouch on the other side of Sokka. Sokka whirled around to face Zuko.

The corners of Zuko's mouth twitched upward as he was struck with a sudden inspiration. Arching his arm back, he tossed a fan into the air, grinning as Sokka's eyes followed its progress. The fan flew in a straight line, eventually imbedding itself into a nearby rooftop.

Sokka scoffed, "That was pathetic it didn't even―oof!" He broke off as Zuko slammed his entire weight into Sokka's stomach, sending both of them careening onto the dirt. Sokka let out a small cough as his body hit the ground, taking the force of the fall for both of them. He started to move but ceased when the sharp edge of Zuko's remaining fan was pressed against his throat, his arms caught and pinned under Zuko's grip. Sokka squirmed between Zuko's legs, but stilled when the fan was pressed even closer to his bobbing Adam's apple. Toph began to count down once more from ten.

Zuko smirked widely. "Falling for your own move, how moronic." He leaned down further, pressing the rest of the gleaming fan against the column of Sokka's throat. His grin broadened as he heard Sokka's breath hitch. "_I told you I like to be on top_," he gloated as Toph reached one and the crowd started screaming jubilantly.

"You―" Sokka began to growl but was cut off by the clang of the gong, signaling the end of the round. Zuko got off of Sokka gracefully and in an unexpected gesture, extended his hand to help him up. Aware that he would look dishonorable in front of the large crowd, Sokka grudgingly accepted. As Sokka tottered to his feet, acutely aware of his throbbing muscles, Toph's voice boomed over the crowd.

"That's the end of the second round ladies and gentlemen! The score as it stands is Sokka of the Water tribe: One, Fire Lord Zuko: One. In the case of a tie…" Toph trailed off as her expression faltered. She leaned her head toward Aang. "Uh, what _do_ we do in the case of a tie, Twinkle toes?" She inquired in a rushed whisper. "We never discussed a tie; _everybody_ thought Zuko was going to get his ass kicked."

Aang shrugged, his eyes wandering around the packed square. The people were on their feet, cheering both fighters. When Aang shook his head in response, Toph turned toward the crowd and cleared her throat uncertainly.

"Actually," she began as the cheering subsided. "Uh, we don't really know what to do in the case of a tie, seeing as traditional duels are fought to either death or grievous injury and no specifications were made prior to the match." She frowned and looked up at Aang. "I _suppose_ we could have another round…" Aang looked doubtfully at his friends, both of whom looked utterly exhausted.

He glanced around, searching for a solution. His eyes fell on Suki and Katara who had their heads bent together and were muttering at a rapid pace with serious expressions. Suki nodded at Katara, and her face brightened. When they drew apart, Katara loosened the lid on her water flask and bent the water out of it, once again forming large letters above her head. The crowd read the letters aloud as they formed. "D-R-A-W."

It took a moment of realization for Katara's request to sink in, but it quickly took hold. The young man who previously requested that Katara bend for them, called out in a loud voice. "Call it a draw! They were both excellent!" The people soon started exuberantly shouting things along the same lines. Toph let out a relieved breath and called out in a strident voice, "The audience calls for a draw, gentleman. What do you say?"

Sokka and Zuko eyed each other warily. Truthfully, neither wanted another round, but both were reluctant to take the draw. Both men looked over towards the sidelines where Katara sat staring fixedly at them, her large eyes pleading. Zuko tore his eyes away from her beautifully hopeful face and looked once more at her brother.

"I'm willing to take the draw," he offered stonily, meeting Sokka's gaze. "If it means that I'm allowed to court your sister properly. I'd prefer to do it honorably in front of your face than behind your back." Sokka had a hard time concealing his astonishment. He never would have thought that Zuko would actually take the draw. Sokka lowered his eyes thoughtfully. When he looked up again, he was grinning.

"I'll accept on two conditions," he said slyly. "The first is that you give me your word on your honor that you will never hurt her and no excessively mushy behavior in front of me I just don't want to see it. The second condition is that we spar more often." Zuko pointedly arched a brow. "In normal clothes," Sokka finished. "Take it or leave it," he said, holding out a hand for Zuko to shake. Zuko snorted gruffly, but reached out and grasped Sokka's outstretched hand in his own. His expression became quite serious momentarily as he said solemnly, "I promise on my honor that I will never purposely hurt Katara." Sokka's expression softened some and he turned toward the dais.

"We agree to call the match a draw." He called loudly, gesturing to their hands. Katara let out a breath of relief as the crowd broke into appreciative applause once more. She scrambled to her feet, Suki following suit, and raced into the arena, throwing her arms around Zuko's neck. "You were wonderful!" She squealed as he picked her up and spun her around in a circle, planting a firm kiss on her upturned mouth as he set her on her feet. The crowd whistled appreciatively, the women sighing. They continued kissing but were broken up by a loud, "Hey! You promised!" from Sokka. They broke apart quickly; Zuko's face a deep shade of scarlet. Katara grinned sheepishly over her shoulder at her brother who was standing with his arm around Suki's waist.

"Out of curiosity," Sokka asked in a inquisitive tone. "Where _did_ you learn to fight like that?"

Embarrassed, Zuko turned his face down. "Azula." he stated darkly, staring at his feet. "When she was little, our mother was convinced that both of us had to learn how to defend ourselves using normal weapons in case something ever happened to our bending. That's the reason I learned how to fight so well with Dao's. My mother instructed Azula herself, for she had been trained with fans from a young age and always carried some hidden in her obi for protection." Zuko grimaced.

"My mother thought that it would be a good bonding experience if I helped Azula practice, so I was forced to learn to fight with the fans as well. Once, we got in a full scale duel which started in the training grounds and ended in the main palace courtyard. Unfortunately, all of the nobles saw me fighting with the fans, which are honorable weapons," he added hastily, nodding at Suki. "However, fans were and still are considered to be primarily a _woman's _weapon in the fire nation. I was ridiculed for weeks by the nobility's sons, who claimed I fought _like a girl_." He shuddered at the memory of his teasing and Katara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He glanced down at her with a soft smile.

Sokka was about to comment on Zuko's story but was prevented from saying anything foolish by the arrival of Toph and Aang. Toph was in high spirits, a wide grin splitting her face. Aang trailed slightly behind her smiling in bemusement and appreciation at his earthbending friend.

"Great show you two," she stated as a greeting. "The people loved it; we just talked to the mayor. He says he's going to hold a tournament like this every year. Believes it'll give the local male youth an 'appreciation for the ancient arts of their noble protectors'." She snorted in laughter. "I can't wait to see how they're going to suck up to Suki, devising ways to beg her for lessons."

Sokka's expression darkened and Suki chuckled at him. "Don't worry Sokka," she said smiling. "You'll always be my _favorite_ student." He gazed down at her and stated firmly, "I better be your favorite **boyfriend **too or we're going to have issues." He grimaced when Suki elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Why would you even worry about that?" Suki questioned laughing. Aang cleared his throat slightly. The two couples turned their gaze on him. "Um, the mayor also said that he's decided to throw a festival in our honor tonight at sundown. So, unless you plan on attending it looking like that," he gestured to Sokka and Zuko's torn, dust-covered uniforms. "You _might_ want to go change."

Sokka and Zuko exchanged a look. "Going," they said loudly in unison and started to head toward the house.

Katara shook her head in amusement and hurried to catch up with Zuko. She slipped her arm into the crook of his elbow and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Are you _sure_ you want to change," she teased. "I think I rather like this ensemble."

Zuko threw her a dirty look and ground out, "Yes." She laughed lightly and looked up at him. His eyes darkened as he fully appreciated for the first time how beautiful she looked in her borrowed kimono.

"You know," he said his voice full of husky admiration. "You look really beautiful in that color." Katara blushed. "Just think if you look that good in pink, imagine how_ amazing_ you'll look in fire nation red." She laughed once more, her blush deepening as Zuko's gaze raked over her.

"Zuko," she said firmly. "My face is up here." She smirked widely at his blush and tugged on his arm. "Come on," she giggled. "I really want to kiss you right now, but I don't think I could do it seriously with you dressed like that." Zuko's eyes widened and Katara's laughter rang through the clear afternoon air as she ran to catch up with Zuko who had just quickened his pace considerably.

As she ran after him, Katara couldn't suppress the feeling of elation that was blooming within her. Maybe he was planning on giving her a _reason_ to dress in fire nation red…

When it finally came time to leave Kyoshi Island, they boarded Appa once more, their number increased by one. Suki had decided to hand over the supervision of her warriors to her second in command for a month while she accompanied Sokka on his ambassadorial work for the water tribe. By the looks on their faces, Katara wondered if Suki would ever return to live on the Island permanently.

If they hadn't been so absorbed in each other, both couples might have noticed Toph carrying a large rectangular package wrapped in brown paper. She was clutching it possessively, a wide smirk on her face. Though Aang noticed, he decided to wait to ask her about its contents until later.

Finally, everyone was settled in. Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Zuko were sprawled in the large saddle. Toph and Aang were sitting next to each other on Appa's head. Toph told herself that by sitting next to Aang it would allow her to guard the package better, even though there was plenty of room left in the saddle, and Toph could hold her own against any of her friends. The real reason was it gave her an excuse to hold onto Aang as they flew.

Aang looked over his shoulder. It was strange for him to see his friends paired off. Suki was situated between Sokka's legs, leaning leisurely back against his chest. Katara was nestled into Zuko's side their hands clasped comfortably.

"Everybody ready?" Aang asked loudly. Not waiting for an answer for he could see that they were, he snapped the reins and called, "Appa, yip yip!" The large bison rose steadily into the air. Aang grinned as Toph's arm snaked quickly around his.

"I'm going to miss the Island." Suki said as she stared somberly at the small disappearing land mass. Sokka rested his head on her shoulder.

"I will too, but I'm really glad you're coming with me." Suki smiled, she suddenly didn't feel so forlorn anymore.

Across the saddle Zuko snorted. "I for one will _not_ miss it." Katara glanced up at him in surprise.

"Didn't you enjoy your vacation?" she asked.

"_Parts_ of it yes, other parts not so much." Zuko met Sokka's eyes with a frown and Sokka grinned broadly.

"What parts?" Katara queried. Zuko shot her a look and her lips quirked in realization. "Oh, _that _part." She heaved an overdramatic sigh and looked up at him with mischievous eyes. "Well, you know what they say…" She trailed off.

Zuko glanced down at her. "No, what _do _they say?" he demanded. Katara's smiled broadened. "What happens in Kyoshi," she said, tugging on the front of Zuko's shirt bringing his face closer to hers. "Stays in Kyoshi." She finished right before their lips met.

Aang distinctly heard Toph mutter, "That's what you think," in response. Intrigued even further, he glanced sideways at the blind earthbender sitting next to him.

"Hey Toph," he asked over the sounds of Sokka's loud protests. "What's in the package?" Toph looked up at Aang, a devilish grin on her striking face that made Aang's eyebrows go up and his heart skip a beat.

"Posterity." she replied cryptically, her one arm tightening around the package.

"_Toph…_" Aang started but stopped when in an uncharacteristic move she leaned her head against his shoulder with a contented sigh. "Just shut up and drive, Twinkle toes." She demanded playfully. "You'll find out soon enough. _Everyone_ will find out soon enough." Aang smiled softly down at Toph and wrapped his free arm securely around her shoulders. Toph couldn't prevent herself from letting another happy sigh escape as Aang directed Appa into the brilliant sunset.


	8. Epilogue: The Gifts or Multiple Rapes of

A/N: Well, here it is, the epilogue that I wrote due to popular request. I'm slightly embarrassed that this epilogue is longer than any of the chapters and consists of nothing but fluff. Blame it on Toph and Aang they ran away with my imagination. It's broken into three parts; the first dealing with Zuko and Katara, the second, Sokka and Suki, and the third Toph and Aang. I'm especially proud of the third section myself. I'd like to again thank all of my reviewers. If you don't mind just leaving one more review to let me know if you liked this. I'm nervous about how I did. This is dedicated to conterra-san, sorry it took so long to edit.

* * *

**What Happens In Kyoshi…**

**By BlackVelvetBand**

**Epilogue: The Gifts **

**OR **

**Multiple Rapes of the Kyoshi Warrior**

* * *

An exultant Fire Lord Zuko kicked in the ornate wooden doors that lead to his master suite. Still beaming, he used a foot to slam them both closed once more, as his arms were otherwise occupied holding his newly named Fire Lady. 

"Zuko, slow down," Katara giggled from her perch in his arms, still clad in her elaborate wedding dress. The dress was one of the most exquisite and fitting things Zuko had ever seen in his life. The rich silk faded from a deep indigo to a flaming scarlet, elaborately embroidered and beaded to appear as if the turbulent waters of the ocean ran into a seething river of fire. While the workmanship was awe-inspiring, the thing that truly took Zuko's breath away was the bewitching woman whose body the dress was currently clinging to in a very inviting manner. Zuko clutched his girlfriend― no _his wife_― closer to his chest and glared down at her playfully.

"**No,**" he stated plainly. "I will **not **slow down until we are safely bolted behind the doors of my bedroom. I had to endure an entire _year _of waiting for this moment, not to mention the _ridiculously_ long engagement process, all of the treaties between our nations, and that ludicrous celebration after the wedding which dragged on for _hours_." He let out an indignant huff. "_Nothing_, not even a national catastrophe is going to stop me from enjoying our wedding night."

He continued to walk quickly through his rooms, the fireplaces and candles bursting into life in his wake. He paused when he reached the doors that led into the chamber that housed his extraordinarily large feather-bed. He kicked the door open again, more gently this time.

"_Welcome to our bedroom, Fire Lady Katara_," he said in a low voice, leaning down to press a soft, sultry kiss against her upturned lips. Zuko stepped into the room, his eyes never leaving Katara's face. He caught her almost imperceptible sharp intake of breath and the widening of her cobalt eyes as they caught sight of the large bed, illuminated in the dark room by the thin strip of moonlight sparkling through the window. Her grip tightened impulsively around Zuko's neck. "Nothing is going to stop me from having my way with you tonight," he whispered, his voice even huskier than usual.

Zuko walked over toward the bed, not even bothering looking where he was going because he couldn't tear his gaze away from Katara's apprehensive yet desire-filled eyes. It was for this reason that he didn't see the rather large rectangular package that was leaning up against the bed until it was too late. "_That_ just might stop you," Katara joked nervously as Zuko let out a muffled curse.

"**What in Agni's name is that and why is it in my bedroom _right now_,**" Zuko fairly roared, the myriad of candles that he had sent for and arranged himself in order to create a romantic atmosphere for their wedding night, flaring violently into life. For some reason the words which Aunt Wu had once told Katara echoed fleetingly across her brain. _You will marry a powerful bender._

_Indeed she had_, Katara thought as she watched the flames of the candles dim, sending the room into a shimmering haze of flickering light which reflected off of the red silk sheets like fireflies. It was sublime.

"Well, I would have said give us some light and we'll find out, but you already did that," Katara commented dryly. She smiled for a moment, able to sense the shift in mood and intercept it before it ruined the wedding night she was sure he had worked so hard to achieve.

"This is amazing Zuko." Katara pressed her head into the crook of his neck trying valiantly to fight down the wave of nervousness that had been plaguing her since they left the celebration. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to consummate their marriage. She was simply incredibly nervous about disappointing him. They had done _things_ before but this was something entirely different. To distract herself, she pecked Zuko warmly on the cheek. "Did you do all of this yourself?" she asked, amazed that he could still surprise her.

"Yes," he replied sheepishly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. A powerful wave of love filled Katara suddenly and she was astonished to discover that she was no longer nervous.

"It's incredible, Zuko." Katara smiled when his blush deepened in pleasure that he had made her happy. "Now, put me down and let's find out what it is so we can get on to doing _other things_." A race of heat shot through Katara as Zuko slowly placed her on her feet, deliberately creating as much contact between their bodies as possible. Zuko then lifted the package and carrying back into the next room, propped it up on one of the armchairs with Katara following at his heels. There was a note attached in the middle of the ornately wrapped package. Katara pried the note off and broke open the green wax seal.

"It's the Bei Fong family crest," she remarked intrigued. "That must mean it's from Toph, I wonder why she didn't just leave it with all of the other gifts at the reception." Katara unfolded the note and held it so that Zuko could read it over her shoulder.

_Sweetness and Royal Pain in My Ass,_

_Congratulations on your wedding day. I know that I have probably already told you this in person, but I decided that it was proper to include it again. I know you're wondering the reason why I didn't just leave this at the reception, Sweetness, but I decided that I wanted to make sure that you actually received this present, so I delivered it myself to the Fire Lord's bedroom knowing that you would make it there eventually. (Stop blushing you two, honestly, it's not as if the entire **world **doesn't know what you're going to get up to tonight). I picked this up two years ago on our little vacation to Kyoshi Island and I was waiting for the perfect opportunity to give it to you. I figured this was it. _

_I know you'll treasure it always,_

_Toph_

_P.S. I had my secretary write this for me, so you can stop wondering, Zuko_.

"How did she know I was thinking that!" Zuko exclaimed indignantly while Katara laughed, her cheeks still flushed from the lewd comment in Toph's letter. It had never occurred to her that _everyone_ knew exactly what was going to occur tonight.

"Should we open it?" She asked, her curiosity piqued. Zuko reached one arm up and tore the paper off of the package with one swift yank by way of response.

"_What is that_?" Zuko asked his voice a deadly whisper as Katara burst out laughing, unable to contain herself as the paper fell away revealing the painting beneath.

"**Posterity**," she breathed out as her gaze raked over the image depicted in vivid detail. The young art student they had hired (now a well-sought after artist) had captured the perfect moment. It was Sokka lying flat on his back, his arms pinned above his head by Zuko who was straddling his hips. Both were in full Kyoshi warrior make-up which only highlighted Sokka's wide eyes and slightly parted lips as well as Zuko's scarlet smirk and arched brow. Sokka's well muscled chest was partially exposed as the front of his kimono was ripped and a sleeve missing. Those not familiar with the features of the Fire Lord or those of the Water Tribe ambassador would be unable to distinguish their identities behind the make-up, but the artist had made no effort to disguise the fact that they were men. Those who had not been there would undoubtedly assume the painting was of something _other_ than a mere duel. It was well…erotic, a fact that wasn't helped by the painting's title which was printed on a small gold plaque at the base of the elaborate frame.

"_Rape of the Kyoshi Warrior_?" Katara giggled uncontrollably as the fire in the grate roared in imitation of Zuko's temper.

"That little earthbender is going to get it the next time she even sets foot inside this palace," he snarled. "We'll see how well she can defend herself against fire."

Katara turned and placed a hand on Zuko's arm. "You are not going to attack Toph," Katara stated firmly. "Besides, she can defend herself admirably from any element. It's just a painting Zuko and there's nothing in it that identifies you, no scar or anything. At worst, people will think that the artist modeled one of the warriors after you because she found you so sexy."

She wrapped her arms invitingly around his waist and pressed close against him. "But everyone knows that already. All of the women in the world are jealous of me tonight." She leaned up and kissed him slowly. "And they have every right to be. Fire Lord Zuko is about to have his evil way with me." Allowing himself to be distracted, Zuko returned her kiss and pulled her flush against him.

"Indeed I am," he murmured. "Right after I do _this_―" Zuko smirked triumphantly as he extended his hand, two fingers outstretched and released a small spurt of flame onto the canvas.

Allowing him his moment of satisfaction, Katara waited until the figures in the canvas were no longer distinguishable before dousing the fire with some water she'd bended out of a nearby vase.

"Zuko that could have been expensive. What if Toph finds out you _burned_ our wedding present and it hurts her feelings?" Katara patronized half-heartedly. She figured she would not ruin Zuko's good mood by informing him that Toph had donated the original painting to a museum, where it would be safely guarded from his wrath.

Zuko snorted. "_Please,_ Katara, she probably _expected_ it to be destroyed anyway. Besides, why should I care about _her _feelings tonight of all nights." He ran his hands lightly down her sides, causing Katara to shiver.

"Tonight is supposed to be about _my_ feelings, _our_ feelings." He continued as he bent down to nibble lightly on her neck before capturing her lips once again. Breaking away, Zuko reached down and swept Katara up in his arms once more, walking determinedly toward the bedroom.

"Now if there are no more surprise packages in the bedroom, there are no more excuses you can use to prevent me from having my evil way with you." Zuko met her blue eyes with his golden ones. "Just give in to my powerful charms," he whispered playfully, seductively against her lips before meshing them together once more.

And with a small sigh of pleasure, give in is exactly what she did.

* * *

"Suki!" Sokka cried in panic as he entered their elaborate ice house in the newly rebuilt city of the Southern Water Tribe to find his wife easily lifting a rather large wooden box stamped with the seal of the Bei Fong family. "What are you doing?" Sokka lifted the large box out of her arms much to Suki's annoyance. "You can't lift things like that, you're _pregnant_!"

Sokka set the box on the kitchen table and turned to face his parka-clad wife, who was fixing him with a rather irritated glare. "I'm _pregnant_, Sokka, not an invalid." She huffed in exasperation. "I'm not even showing yet! Are you going to coddle me like this until the baby gets here?" Sokka looked at his wife in disbelief.

"Of course I am!" he crowed looking horrified at the prospect of a self-sufficient pregnant woman. Frustrated at her husband and at herself for finding him so adorable when petrified, Suki pushed her way passed him with in a wave of cold silence and stalked over to the kitchen table where the package rested.

She began to open it roughly, the weight of the unknown she had been carrying for the few weeks she had known of her condition, bearing down on her until tears welled in her eyes. _Damn hormones_, Suki swore silently as her hands gripped the package tightly, fighting valiantly to hide her emotions from Sokka who was still standing frozen in shock behind her. Suki had always been a rational, autonomous person; capable of defending herself against almost any attack life threw at her. It was terrifying for Suki to not be totally in control of what was happening to her own body and she found herself grasping at any task large or small that would aid in squelching the relentless feeling of uselessness that had been welling up within her heart. _Then_ there was the inescapable guilt that accompanied those feelings. She should be completely happy; she was young, healthy, and newly married to Sokka as she had always imagined she would be when she was a teenager. She was carrying his child for the love of Kyoshi! It didn't help that he had to be so damned caring and concerned while she was fighting this inner struggle.

Suki stiffened as she felt Sokka come to stand behind her, the warmth of his body inviting. She had to fight off the urge to lean back into his toned chest and lose herself in it.

"Suki," Sokka said gently, placing his hands tenderly on her shoulders. "I'm sorry. It's not that I don't think you're strong because we both know you could still probably take me down, even though you're pregnant." He paused here, his grip tightening slightly.

"It's just, I feel so damned _useless_," he croaked. "I have to watch you carry _our_ baby and there's nothing I can do to help you except take care of you the best way I know how."

Feeling her body relax into his, he wrapped his arms around waist and rested his chin on the top of her soft, dark hair.

"I'm not going to do anything to hurt the baby, Sokka," Suki assured firmly. Sokka splayed the palm of one large hand flat against her toned abdomen. He was still slightly stunned by the knowledge that there was a tiny life in there.

"I know, Suki," he confirmed as he turned her gently in his arms to face him. "But _please,_ for the sake of my sanity, let me take care of you." He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her upturned lips lifting her so that she was sitting on the surface of the table. Suki suddenly felt much better, knowing that Sokka was sharing some of her scrambled feelings regarding her pregnancy.

"Alright," Suki acquiesced wrapping her arms around his neck. "You take care of me, and I'll take care of the Bei Fong family fortune," she replied flippantly, bringing his lips back down to hers for another kiss this one longer and more playful.

"Mmm," Sokka fairly hummed in pleasure before his delayed brain processed her words. His eyes widened and he broke the kiss off abruptly. "What!" he exclaimed astonished. Suki merely rolled her eyes in a familiar gesture of affection-filled annoyance.

"You heard me. I'm the new financial manager for the Bei Fong Estate." She tapped the box lid pointedly. "Toph doesn't want anything to do with the family business, even though she inherited everything after her parents died in that accident."

She removed a file and held it up for Sokka's inspection. "So," she continued breezily, "Toph spoke to me at Katara's wedding and asked if I wanted something to keep me occupied while I was 'waddling around that ice box in boredom' I believe were the words she used. I agreed and now I have something both profitable _and_ productive to do around here since I can no longer help to train the warriors or travel with you."

Sokka wanted badly to protest, wishing for the umpteenth time that he had a wife who was content to be lazily pampered like all of the other pregnant women he'd met. However, he could see that she needed this distraction, as well as how happy the prospect made her. He reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, fine. Just as long as you don't work too hard." His brow furrowed with a sudden thought as he watched his wife begin to start inspecting the files interestedly. "Where's Toph going to be that she can't take care of her own business?"

Suki rolled her eyes once more and arched an eyebrow at Sokka. "With _Aang_ of course." She placed the file she was perusing back into the box and returned the lid. "Did you honestly think she was actually going to settle down and take over the family estate?"

Suki sighed when her husband nodded his head in confusion, his ponytail bobbing up and down with the motion. "Men," she commented dryly. "_Honestly_, it's incredibly apparent to _almost_ everyone who saw the two of them dancing together at Katara's wedding that the pair of them are head-over-heels for each other. They were only apart for six months before that. The way they never left each other's sides you would have thought that they were never going to see each other ever again. The day Aang left after the wedding I could have sworn I heard Toph crying in her room." Sokka's eyes widened further and his brow creased yet again.

"I can't believe I missed this." He shook his head and grinned. "It must be serious if Toph was crying. Toph does _not_ cry." Sokka tapped his chin in an exaggeratedly thoughtful manner then winked at his wife. "I wonder if he'll give her a betrothal necklace…" He eyed the dark green and gold ribbon which hung gracefully around Suki's neck from which a delicate and deadly-looking golden fan was crossed with a flashing silver boomerang. "No matter what it is, it can't beat mine for craftsmanship."

Suki reached up and fingered her own necklace thoughtfully. "I suppose he'll give her one, even though it's a water tribe tradition. He's been around you two for so long, he probably won't even think twice about it. As for the charm, I suspect it'll have to do with their travels…." She trailed off and hopped down from her position on the kitchen table and turned to pick up the box.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have sex on a flying bison. Probably very exhilarating." Suki took advantage of her husband's slack-jawed shock at her comment to lift the box and head toward the study without him stopping her.

"Toph's been a bad influence on you!" Sokka called to her retreating form. She merely smirked over her shoulder.

"Speaking of Toph," Suki continued loudly as she made her way toward their study. "She left you a present, it's by the staircase." Suki placed the box with a loud thunk on the large desk and began to unload the files, grinning as the sound of ripping paper could be heard from the entryway. She couldn't resist bursting into laughter when Sokka's angered voice echoed thunderously through the house, "**RAPE OF THE KYOSHI WARRIOR**!"

* * *

Toph Bei Fong, greatest earthbender in the world, sat perched upon the thick stone wall that ran around her family's estate in Gaoling. She was dressed in an expensive summer kimono befitting her station as one of world's wealthiest heiresses. Her waist-length ebony hair was down and dancing slightly in the gentle breeze of the early summer day.

Toph turned her face upward toward the warmth of the sun, her sightless eyes closing as her sensitive ears took in the gentle rustling of the nearby cherry blossom trees and the lilting mating calls of the garden birds. She smiled slightly as she caught the nearby sound of metal chipping away at stone, grinning at thought of the looks that would be on her parents' faces if they could see how she was spending their fortune.

The smile faded from her face and Toph lay back on the wall, propping one knee up while allowing the other leg to dangle lazily off the side. She had no fear of falling, she had bended the earth to get her up here, and she would bend it to catch her if she fell. The earth would always be there for Toph, _just like she would always be there for a certain airbender…_

Toph sighed in frustration as Aang flitted across her mind once more. She didn't like to admit it, but _damn_ did she miss him. This had been the longest time she had gone without being near him everyday since she was twelve. Almost six _months_. It was near torture.

She had been at the family estate almost immediately after she had received word of her parents sudden deaths. They had died in a tragic accident at sea, caused when a fire nation barge, which had been heading toward port for repairs to an essential part of the steering mechanism, collided with the trade ship her parents had been on. Aang and Toph had raced her to her parents' house after receiving the letter containing the fateful news when they were on a diplomatic mission for Fire Lord Zuko in a small trading village on the other side of the kingdom.

Toph had returned to an empty house, only to discover that her parents had been given proper burial weeks ago, and been dead even longer than that. In a surprising defiance of convention, Toph discovered that her parents had willed her _everything_, including the thriving family business, instead of giving it to another close male relation.

With no other choice, Toph set aside her well-loved traveling clothes and took up her mantle as head of the company. Contrary to popular belief, Toph had loved her parents, even though she could not bear to continue to live as their helpless blind girl anymore.

After the war they had reached a tenuous truce, sending mundane letters to each other every couple of months. Toph's parents would never admit that they were wrong for stifling her and Toph would never apologize for leaving them and never looking back.

Wracked with grief and guilt at having not even been able to say goodbye to her parents, Toph had put up a stony façade and refused to let anyone see how badly she was truly hurting. That was until Aang had found her, sitting in this exact spot on a chilly winter night, sobbing quietly. He had merely enveloped her in his strong arms, airbended them gently down from the wall and carried her swiftly inside the house.

Wrapping her tightly in a warm blanket, he sat down near the large hearth in the great room, in which he kindled a fire with just a spark from his fingers. Pulling her close onto his lap, he had held her until she had finally drifted off into sleep. The entire time they had sat there he said only one thing. _You don't need to hide how you feel from me Toph; I'll never think you're weak. You've always been there for me, and I plan on always being here for you. _She had been struck by how well he understood her and the words had echoed in her mind for weeks, long after Aang had been forced to leave, in order to help maintain order in a fire nation trade dispute.

Months had passed in which Toph did nothing but throw herself into her appointed duties, trying to quell the emotions within her that had steadily been developing since before they had journeyed to Kyoshi Island, two years ago. She longed for the freedom that only traveling with Aang and Appa provided, but refused to accept that her longing had more to do with the company of the bald airbender, instead of the excitement of the nomadic lifestyle.

Then had come Katara and Zuko's wedding. Wearing a dress Katara had commissioned especially for her, Toph had felt well, _girly_ for the second time in her life. It wasn't until that moment when Aang had sought her out of the crowd at the large ball that had followed the ceremony and quietly asked her to dance that Toph realized how much she had missed him, his deep voice, graceful hands, and light footfalls. She had even missed the feel of his bald head, which she often used to smack in playful frustration. She had spent the night twirling gracefully in Aang's strong arms, her dress swishing around her in elegant arcs as they whirled together under the stars.

When they had parted the next day, Toph felt like someone had landed a particularly well-placed punch in her gut. Aang had hugged her tightly and promised to come visit her as soon as he was able. Toph knew then that she was _in love_ with the young Avatar and vowed that the next time Aang came to visit he wouldn't be leaving without her.

Immediately upon her arrival back at the Bei Fong estate Toph had boxed up the files with the most pressing business and sent them off to Suki, her new business manager, along with her 'surprise' for Sokka. With the business now in Suki's capable hands as well as those of the numerous trusted Bei Fong employees, Toph had packed her bag with her sturdy traveling clothes and set about spending a small portion of the Bei Fong family fortune remodeling her childhood home. She'd had walls knocked down and had a large practice area installed. More improvements were underway, though the grounds were rather quiet now, as most of the workmen were enjoying their lunch break. Toph was startled out of her thoughts by a familiar set of vibrations accompanied by a rather loud _whumping_ sound. Toph smiled widely and sat up as the wall beneath her tremored with a muffled version of her favorite footsteps in the world.

Aang paused a few yards away from the wall on which Toph was sitting, her face turned towards his. Aang was sure that _this_ was what people meant when they used the term 'breathtaking.' Toph was wearing a figure-hugging, sea-green and white kimono that was rustling gently in the breeze, every now again exposing her small earth-dusted feet for view. In a rare sight, her hair was down and flowing around her, as she sat framed by the golden sunlight of the afternoon, the last of the cherry blossoms dancing around her invitingly. Aang's heart skipped more than a few beats at the sight.

"Are you going to just stand there all day Twinkle Toes or are you going to get up here?" Toph drawled lazily, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. Aang grinned and let air propel him up the wall to land gracefully in a sitting position beside her. He knew she must be able to feel his heart skipping worse than a rabbiroo and forced himself not to wrap his arms around her and kiss her like he'd wanted for so long.

"Hey, Toph," he said softly wrapping one of his larger hands around her smaller one and squeezing it in greeting.

"Hey yourself," she replied returning the squeeze. Aang noticed that she didn't let go of his hand and the hope that had been blossoming in his heart ever since he had started the return trek to Gaoling, a little over three nights ago, soared.

"_I missed you_," Aang said sincerely, his eyes coming to rest on their intertwined hands. "Appa and Momo are alright for a while, but then I start to get lonely." It was true, he _was_ terribly lonely without Toph, a fact that had been made even more sharply apparent in the few weeks since Katara and Zuko's wedding. A pretty blush crossed Toph's face and Aang couldn't help but smile.

"I've missed you too, Twinkle toes," Toph admitted, ducking her head to hide her deepening blush. "Things get pretty boring around here without having your around to wreak havoc with." Aang glanced around the property, noticing for the first time the obvious signs of reconstruction.

"Look like you've managed to wreak a little havoc without me anyway," he commented, eyes wide. "What's going on?" Aang asked as a fierce panic seized his heart and a horrible thought took hold. He couldn't prevent himself from voicing it. "_Toph, are you going to keep the house?_" Toph looked at him quizzically.

"_Of course_ I'm going to keep the house," she replied. Aang felt cold dread settle in his stomach. He had been so _stupid_ to think that she would give up the house and family business, even though he was fairly certain that she wanted no part of it. Suddenly the feel of her hand, which he had relished just a few moments ago was too painful to bear. He quickly withdrew his hand from hers and cast his eyes around hurriedly, searching for a subject, missing the look of intense hurt that had crossed Toph's face at his abrupt gesture. Aang's eyes fell upon the large hunk of rock, on which a young man was chiseling away intently. The man moved and Aang was able to make out the beginnings of a sculpture.

"Is that man sculpting what I think he's sculpting?" Aang asked fighting to keep his voice unstrained. Even he could tell he wasn't succeeding.

"_Rape of the Kyoshi Warrior_?" Toph asked feigning amusement. "It's a little present for Katara's private garden that Zuko just commissioned. I hope to have it shipped off and installed before the newlyweds return from their honeymoon." She frowned. Something was bothering Aang, she could feel it.

"You do know that he probably burned that the moment he opened it?" Aang queried stonily.

"Yes, it's a good thing that wasn't the original." Toph quipped, becoming seriously bothered by Aang's sudden shift in mood. He was speaking in his 'Avatar voice' which was never a good sign when used in her presence.

"I've already donated it to the Ba Sing Se Museum of Contemporary Art," she continued, not knowing what else to do. "It fetched quite a profit too. They recently began printing reproductions of it; soon it'll be all over the kingdom." Toph finished with a smug smile.

There was a long, awkward silence. Unable to take it any longer Toph finally heaved a sigh of frustration and asked, "What's _wrong_ with you Twinkle Toes? Your heart keeps skipping random beats and your voice is all strange. I've traveled with you long enough to tell you're upset about something, so just spit it out already!" Aang swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat and shook his head.

"It's nothing I'm just… hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Without waiting for a reply Aang airbended his way off of the wall and began heading towards the house. Toph, extremely annoyed, rode a large column of earth back down to ground level with a loud slam and ran to catch up with Aang's long strides. She grabbed his arm roughly, stopping him.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I'm fed up with this attitude," she practically yelled. "I'm willing to listen to whatever it is that's eating at you when _you're _ready to stop acting like a dejected dog and behave like an adult." She let go of his arm and brushed roughly passed him.

"In the meantime, I want you to come look at your room. I hired some artisans to paint it in the style of the air temples. They came recommended but since I can't actually _see _the work, it would make me feel better if you could tell me if they did it correctly." Aang's eyes widened as he took in what she just said. This time it was he who ran to catch up to her.

"_Why are you having a room remodeled for me?"_ Aang asked incredulously, trotting behind her.

"I'm expanding the number of rooms in the house so that everyone can fit when they come to visit. I thought that it would be nice to have everyone get together sometimes, even if most of the time it'll only be you and me staying here. Even we won't be here that much," Toph added as an afterthought.

His brain still fumbling over Toph's explanation, Aang managed to stutter out, "What do you mean you won't be here a lot of the time?"

Aang grunted as he slammed into Toph's back when she stopped abruptly. She whirled around to face him, her hair whipping his cheek.

"Have you gone deaf in the weeks since I last saw you?" she demanded. "I said _we_ won't be here all the time, meaning that _I_ will be with _you_. I'm remodeling the house so that we have somewhere comfortable to stay in between trips."

Toph took in a shuddering breath of indignation. "Although I'm beginning to rethink my decision to hand the business over to Suki just so I could travel with you, if this is all the thanks I'm going to get!" Toph struggled to calm down her breathing. Despite the haze of annoyance at Aang's thick-headedness, Toph couldn't help but notice when his heart rate sped up once more.

"You mean," Aang began in a strangled whisper, "That you're going to _stay _with _me_?" Toph snorted and slapped him across the head in a gesture that had a broad grin breaking out on Aang's face.

"**Of course you idiot, how many times do I―"** Toph was cut off as Aang, in an impulsive wave of relief and happiness crushed his lips against hers. Toph's heartbeat increased to echo Aang's as she felt his warm lips press against hers. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling the shocked earthbender closer, savoring the feel of _finally_ kissing her. When Toph's addled brain was finally able to once again function slightly, she returned the kiss with fervor wrapping her arms around his neck. Aang shifted his head slightly, deepening the kiss as blood pounded in his ears and sparks exploded behind his closed eyelids. He caught Toph deftly when she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and continuing to kiss him with wild abandon.

"_Whoa,_" was all Toph could manage a few minutes later when they finally broke apart. Aang set her gently on her feet and rested his forehead against hers, grinning from ear to ear.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time," he admitted squeezing her waist affectionately. "I probably should have waited for a better moment, but I was just so happy that you were actually going to stay with me that I couldn't help myself."

"**_Whoa_**," Toph reiterated as she rested her cheek against Aang's collar bone, luxuriating in the loud and rapid beating of his heart, the rushing of his pulse. "Do they teach all monks to kiss like that?" she commented breathlessly. Aang blushed and buried his face in Toph's hair, despite the fact that she couldn't see it. She pulled away slightly and looked straight at Aang, her sightless eyes seeming to read every thought flitting across his own, in spite of the fact that he knew it was impossible.

"Did you seriously think that I was going to leave you?" Toph questioned her voice serious. "So that's what the weird mood shift was all about. _Twinkle Toes_," she said softly. "At the risk of sounding _mushy_," Toph made a slight face. "You should know by now that you can't get rid of me that easily."

Aang reached a hand up and stroked her face gently, still amazed that she didn't draw away from his touch.

"Even so," he began hesitantly, "I'd like some assurance on that promise." He reached into the folds of his shirt and carefully drew out the necklace he had so carefully crafted into perfection just for her.

"I know you don't realize this but, I've noticed it a lot in our travels. You're well, _stunning_ Toph and I don't like the way other guys look at you most of the time. But _this_," he grasped one of her hands and slid the necklace into it, "_This_ would tell them that you're taken." He covered her smaller hand with both of his own, too nervous to look at her face.

Toph's breath hitched as her finger ran the length of the ribbon, lingering over the charm. "_Is this what I think it is_?" She questioned her voice a mere whisper. Aang swallowed nervously before continuing; maybe he was pushing his luck.

"If you think it's a betrothal necklace then, yes it is." He squeezed her hand tightly. "I spent a lot of time thinking during the last six months. I even went and visited the Guru again. Despite the fact that I love you more than airbending, I'm still able to master the Avatar State. The Guru believes that since I am confident that you are able to take care of yourself, I am still able to free myself of earthly attachment. He claims we balance each other out nicely. And― and I have to agree with him. I can live without you Toph, I just _really_ don't want to." He leaned in and pressed a soft and measured kiss to her lips. "Toph Bei Fong, greatest earthbender in the world, will you marry me?" he concluded, his voice cracking slightly.

There was a long silence which was broken when Toph launched herself at Aang, kissing him fiercely and knocking them both down to the ground. Toph broke the kiss suddenly and sat up, taking her hair in one hand and holding it up. She turned her face toward where Aang sat, admiring the graceful column of her neck.

"Well, aren't you going to put it on me?" she demanded expectantly. Complying with her wishes, Aang sat up and secured the ribbon around her neck, pride welling up as he took in how well the sea-foam ribbon matched her eyes, how the charm rested perfectly in the hollow of her throat. Letting her hair fall, she fingered the charm at her neck, trying to feel its shape.

She grinned when she was able to make out the outline of a delicate flying bison. "Appa, huh?" She was touched by how long it must have taken him to carve the animal she had come to love in such detail. She turned to face his direction.

"You once told me Appa represented freedom for you," Aang responded, his fingers brushing the charm. "To me, home is wherever you, Appa, and Momo are." Toph bit her lip, refusing to let girly tears of happiness fall. She pushed herself off of the ground and held out a hand in Aang's direction.

"Come on, Twinkle Toes, you still have to see your finished room." Aang grasped her hand and airbended himself off of the ground. Toph released his hand and began walking swiftly towards the house, her hair swishing in her wake. "Oh, and Twinkle Toes," she called airily over her shoulder. "Did I mention that I took the liberty of installing a rather _large_ feather bed in the room?"

Aang's eyes widened at her suggestive comment, his mouth falling open slightly. "Toph!" he exclaimed.

"What?" she demanded indignantly. "We're engaged…" she trailed off with a bark of laughter and began streaking toward the house.

_Well_, Aang thought, _now that she mentions it_… And he was off, running after her, their laughter ringing in the clear afternoon sunshine as Aang swept Toph up in his arms and carried her into their home.

* * *

A/N: That's all folks! Fourteen pages of fluff that I hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing. Also, if you enjoyed this story keep your eye out for Purple Steam, the new fic I'm starting with contera-san. It's promised to contain more laughing, fighting, flirting, and pointless fluff. It's a main dish of Zutara with a healthy side of Taang (We think, but the plans might change). 


End file.
